


Полезные мелочи от Тони Старка

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Полезные мелочи от Тони СтаркаАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: Альтернативные миры (центральная клетка)КарточкаРазмер: макси, 22 000Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив Роджерс&Тони Старк, фоном брюсонат, в прошлом пепперони и стегги, в настоящем - Харли и ПитерРейтинг: PG-13Категория: слэшЖанр: драма, приключения, фикс-итВселенная: множество альтернативных, включая MCU и авторскую трактовку мультивёрсаКраткое содержание: в какой-то степени это продолжение "Записок на салфетках" (моя благодарность чату), в какой-то - развитие темы с техническими приблудами (см.примечания), но больше всего - желание, чтоб никто не ушёл обиженным ;)Предупреждения: местами альтернативная концепция времени, Камней, вселенных и проч., отсылки ко всему подряд.





	Полезные мелочи от Тони Старка

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок раз:  
> [](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/5/3/7/1/53716/86296728.jpg)
> 
> Подарок два:
> 
> [](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/5/3/7/1/53716/86325400.jpg)  
> 

«Да вы, должно быть, шутите, мистер Старк».

Тони скомкал записку и швырнул бумажный шарик в симулятор баскетбольной корзинки. Попал. 

— Дело дошло до «мистера Старка», — заметил он в живую светящуюся пустоту мастерской. — Кажется, пилон Кэпу не слишком понравился. Странно, его же можно использовать как электрошокер или дубинку, или всё вместе…

— Думаю, капитан Роджерс был впечатлён сопроводительной запиской и решил ответить симметрично, — предположил ДЖАРВИС, и длинный серебристый предмет, медленно вращавшийся на подставке, печально блеснул вмятинами на отполированном боку. — Хотя и сам шокер, должно быть, несколько выходит за пределы его представлений о допустимом оснащении.

— Я бы ему показал своё оснащение, — буркнул Тони и погасил подсветку. — Взял, испортил… совести нет. Вот сделаю ему следующую форму с окошком на заду, будет знать.

— Вентиляционные вставки на животе и без того обеспечивают достаточный уровень терморегуляции, — возразил ДЖАРВИС. — И внимания, смею заверить. Отчего бы не пойти более традиционным путём? Цветы, приглашение на ужин…

Тони стащил шокер с подставки и задумчиво погладил ряд глубоких вмятин. Кэп, похоже, не сдерживался: кое-где из-под пластин обшивки выступали треснувшие платы.

— Если Стив так воспринимает невинную — ладно, почти невинную, — дубинку, представь, что он со мной сотворит, как только поймёт, куда ветер дует, — вздохнул он. — А мне, не поверишь, всё-таки жить хочется. Ладно, это всё детали. Вытаскивай проект «Обручальное кольцо».

Над столом немедленно вспыхнула симуляция, до чрезвычайности напоминавшая реактор Железного Человека. Вокруг концентрической обмотки тускло светилась металлическая кайма, и не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы узнать вибраниум по благородному блеску.

— Если позволите, сэр… — затянул было ДЖАРВИС, — само название кажется мне…

Тони отмахнулся от него и принялся за работу. 

***

— Вот же чёрт, а это что такое? Тони!

— А на что похоже? — Тони попытался поднять голову. Гудело в ней как в колоколе, и не только от обезболивающих и кровоостанавливающих, которыми ДЖАРВИС напичкал его через броню: разъярённый Халк, круша всё вокруг, деликатностью не отличался. А ещё друг, называется. — Давай, иди по пути свободных ассоциаций.

— Дубинка, — Роуди с тревогой поглядел на него, вертя приспособление в руках. — Ай! Электрическая, — он ткнул в какую-то кнопку и едва успел отдёрнуть палец, прежде чем констатировать, — телескопическая. Тони, как ты? 

— Жить буду, — Старк оперся затылком о стену и попытался усилием воли остановить мир, задорно бегавший по кругу. — И вообще это пилон. Мобильный стриптиз и всё такое прочее. Вот станет мне худо, ткнёшь этой штуковиной в землю, и пара прекрасных женщин…

— Тони.

— …начнёт отплясывать вокруг, — упрямо закончил Тони. От усталости и утихающей боли он был как пьяный и нёс что придётся. — Типа: эй, кто-нибудь, тут Железному Человеку плохо, срочно вызывайте стриптизёрш, они и мёртвого поднимут! Как думаешь, его проняло бы? Хорошо бы да.

— Не представляю… да как эта штука собирается? — сердито возопил Роудс, пытаясь сдвинуть разошедшийся на добрых полтора метра серебристый шест. — Заело. Не представляю, о ком это ты, но если о капитане Роджерсе…

— О ком ещё. Брось эту ерунду, посиди рядом.

Роудс оставил шест в покое и тяжело обрушился рядом. Снова оглядел ссадину на виске Тони, вздохнул и протянул ему бутылку воды.

— Честное слово, дружище, лучше бы ты на Халкбастер потратил лишних полчаса, — сказал он. — Всё никак не отпустит? Я думал, ты уже давно… надеялся, благодаря Морган всё изменится… Тони? Тони! ДЖАРВИС! Зови на помощь!

— Аварийный отказ реактора, внеплановая перезагрузка через три, две, одну…

Роудс бросил трясти потерявшего сознание Старка, схватил брошенный шокер и зашипел, получив разрядами по пальцам.

— …попытка неудачна, — констатировал ДЖАРВИС, — зафиксирована остановка сердца. Служба неотложной помощи прибудет через…

Оглушительный треск съел его слова; шокер, которым Роудс ткнул в грудь Старка, весь покрылся сетью извилистых трещин и сломался, выметнув сноп искр. На мгновение реактор вспыхнул ярким светом, бледное лицо с отчётливо проступившими синяками ожило, Старк открыл рот и замер так, вновь потеряв сознание. Сирены теперь выли по всей Башне, точно рыдающие души. Роудс, бешено ругаясь, рылся в хаосе на верстаке, пытаясь отыскать прототип реактора, уже однажды спасшего Тони жизнь в подобной ситуации, и тут армированная дверь мастерской как-то слишком легко и незначительно сложилась гармошкой и впала внутрь, а в освободившемся проёме возникли две широкоплечие фигуры. 

Тору хватило одного взгляда, чтобы отступить и пропустить спутника первым; Капитан, впрочем, задержался, но лишь на секунду и только затем, чтобы выхватить у Тора Мьёлльнир.

— Что? — выдохнул Роудс. Из-под его рук сыпались какие-то чертежи, бумаги, флэшки и прочая ерунда, а нужный контейнер всё не находился. — Кэп, ты?..

— Конечно, он достоин, — как о чём-то обыденном, сказал Тор и одним движением содрал с полусидящего Старка броневую пластину, закрывавшую грудь. — Давай, Капитан!

Сноп молний, ударивших из Мьёлльнира, не шёл ни в какое сравнение с прежним разрядом. Роудс временно ослеп и видел только змеящуюся, струящуюся, невозможно яркую реку текущей силы, а когда она медленно выцвела и погасла, оставив на сетчатке зелёный след, Тони уже пытался встать.

— Куда?! — рявкнул Кэп и, бросив Молот, подхватил тяжело дышавшего Старка на руки. — Мало показалось? Хочешь дочку осиротить?

— Мор…ган… — слабо произнёс Тони. — Ни… слова.

— Ещё слово, и я сам тебя прикончу, — пообещал Стив. Спустя ещё пару секунд его сапоги уже грохотали по ступеням Башни, а сирены чуть поубавили громкость.

— Я не знал, — растерянно сказал Роудс. — Не знал, что он такое может. 

Тор пожал могучими плечами.

— Капитан — чистая душа, — сказал он просто. — ДЖАРВИС прислал ему срочный вызов, а я был рядом, так что мы успели вовремя. Но странно, право слово, я и не думал, что можно открыть Биврёст вот так, без Хеймдалля. Впрочем, друг Стив — могучий воин. Он даже предчувствует беду, как истинный вождь: пошёл на помощь ещё до того, как ДЖАРВИС поднял тревогу.

— Постой-ка, что? — Роудс уставился на него, пытаясь сосредоточиться на главном. — ДЖАРВИС шлёт Кэпу сообщения, когда с Тони плохо?

— А ты разве не знал? — ответно удивился Тор. Он бережно подобрал брошенный Молот, сдул с него несуществующие пылинки и повесил на пояс. — Я думал, все знают.

Роудс посмотрел на снесённую дверь с новым выражением, в котором новое понимание спорило с пережитым шоком.

— Странно у них всё, — пробормотал он.

— Даже по нашим обычаям, — подтвердил Тор и похлопал его по плечу, заставив пригнуться. — Идём-ка, выпьем за чудесное возвращение в мир живых.

Роуди — хотя соглашаться на такие предложения от асгардца было крайне неблагоразумно и даже опасно, — автоматически кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил он, — не говори ничего девочке. Ей и так приходится нелегко.

На простом и честном лице Тора появилось несвойственное ему выражение нежности.

— Она вырастет истинной валькирией, — заверил он. — Немудрено: у неё даже есть свой единорог. Розовый. С блёстками.

Роуди содрогнулся, вспомнив золочёное чудовище, на котором Морган была готова раскачиваться день и ночь, вооружённая то деревянным мечом, подарком Тора, то парой игрушечных репульсоров, оставлявших такие замечательные закопчённые следы на потолке, то детским луком и стрелами, подарком Клинта.

— Д-да, пожалуй, — подтвердил он слабым голосом. — Но всё-таки не говори ей, что Тони было плохо. Один раз её уже вынимали из брони, помнишь? Что будет, если она решит защищать отца любой ценой?

Тор задумчиво кивнул и заметил:

— Думаю, у Капитана это пока что получится лучше. 

***

Тёмная фигура, прячась от пятен света и надолго замирая перед каждым опасным поворотом, кралась по коридорам Пресвитерианского госпиталя. Добравшись до бело-голубого холла, залитого светом, она замерла надолго: бодрые медсёстры вкатывали в грузовой лифт каталку с каким-то несчастным пациентом и штативом, на котором прозрачной виноградной гроздью болтались пакеты и бутылки с растворами. Наконец, холл опустел, и единственной угрозой сделалась камера наблюдения, скалившая хищное рыльце под потолком. Беглец порылся в карманах слишком свободных джинсов, выудил нечто, собранное на первый взгляд из мусора: пара катетеров, внутривенный порт-бабочка, неопознанные части чего-то, что могло оказаться как частями аппарата УЗИ, так и чьим-то разобранным мобильником. Одно нажатие на кнопку, и камера равнодушно отвернула острый нос к широким окнам, за которыми бесился город, а таинственный тип опрометью бросился к ближайшему лифту.

Внизу его ждали. Не помогли ни джинсы, ни халат, украденный у какого-то растяпы-интерна: стоило Тони шагнуть через порог, как до боли знакомый тип, нёсший вахту у ближайшей стены, повернулся к нему и молча покачал головой. Старк упрямо уставился на него и сделал попытку обойти. Гораздо проще было бы обойти детище трудолюбивых китайских фортификаторов: Роджерс просто оказывался везде, и везде был одинаково твёрдым, неуступчивым и абсолютно несдвигаемым.

— Да ладно тебе, — буркнул Тони, когда очередная попытка завершилась сокрушительным фиаско. — Подвинься.

— Ты в больнице всего два дня, Тони.

— И успел отлежать себе всего себя! — рявкнул Старк. Наверное, со стороны они смотрелись ужасно нелепо: Капитан Америка, с трудом втиснувшийся в собственную гражданскую версию, и седеющий тип в больничной робе поверх неправедно раздобытых джинсов, с не сошедшими ещё синяками у глаз, упрямо глядевший на своего непрошеного спасителя. — Я не создан для больничной койки!

— Ты не создан для могилы, — последовал ответ. Дойдя до точки кипения, Стив начинал говорить медленно и веско, роняя тяжёлые камни слов, и сейчас был именно такой случай. — И для торжественных похорон — хотя ты, кажется, считаешь по-другому. Хотя бы ради Морган поступи как взрослый человек и вернись в кровать.

Тони сощурился и шагнул вперёд, очевидно, наплевав на все издержки ситуации. Оказаться в конфликте и не довести его до пика всегда было свыше его сил, и то, что прямо сейчас он лишился даже браслета-перчатки, ничего не меняло.

— А то что? — поинтересовался он самым неприятным тоном. — Запихнёшь меня туда силой? Ради Морган — или чтобы всё непременно вышло по-твоему?

Стив оценивающе оглядел его сверху донизу, покосился на спешащую толпу вокруг. На них пялились, но без узнавания, не то уже выстроилась бы очередь за автографами. 

— Силой — нет, — он помолчал, катая желваки по челюсти и явно пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Уговорами… возможно. Тони, пожалуйста. 

— Долго придётся уговаривать, — пригрозил Старк, и Стив пожал плечами.

— Да хоть весь день, — просто сказал он. — Ты, живой и относительно здоровый, стоишь и больших усилий. Я обещал Морган, что ты будешь в порядке, и ты будешь в порядке, чёрт возьми.

Тони повертел в ладони своё изобретение, досадливо дёрнул щекой и сунул его Стиву, сдаваясь.

— Когда закончишь изображать мамочку-наседку, отдай в Щ.И.Т., — велел он. — Им пригодится. И пусть ко мне пустят дочку, я уже раздумал умирать.

***

— Боже, Тони, мне страшно неловко.

— Брось, — отозвался костюм. Даже задрав голову к самому потолку, Брюс не мог увидеть его целиком. Тони забрался куда-то в самую глубину грудной части и самозабвенно рылся в ней, перепаивая и меняя местами детали. — Мне и прилетело-то вскользь.

— Но ты почти неделю лежал в госпитале! Я весь извёлся!

Всклокоченная голова высунулась из распахнутого нагрудника. 

— Лежал, — подтвердил Тони. — Не успел, понимаешь, стратегически отступить, с этим у меня всегда проблемы. Ерунда, правда же. Меня бы и раньше выпустили, но ты же знаешь этих проклятущих эскулапов.

— Я знаю, что со Стивом трудно спорить, — в тон ему ответил Брюс и предложил, — может, слезешь? Тяжело извиняться под самый потолок.

— Халкбастер сам себя не починит, — резонно заметил Старк, вновь забираясь внутрь и принимаясь греметь чем-то ужасным. — Серьёзно, Брюс, чувствуешь себя виноватым — валяй, искупай вину и для начала перестань надо мной трястись. Я провёл тесты. В реакторе просто оказался дефектный контакт, со временем он разошёлся, вот потому тот и отказал. Могло случиться в любой момент.

— Но случилось-то после того, как я тебя тряс, — сумрачно напомнил Брюс. Ему до сих пор мерещились броские газетные заголовки: «Железный Человек мёртв! Халк вытряс из него душу и реактор!», «Морган Старк: богатая наследница, гений, сирота» и даже «Вновь за своё: Зелёный Гигант-Убийца снова на свободе!», а то и что похуже. — Мне нужно взять другого парня под контроль, но он упирается. Не выходит, когда я зову. Зато когда не нужен — тут как тут. 

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько мне это знакомо, — отозвался Тони. — На столе под синей папкой лежит одна штуковина, возьми-ка её.

Брюс осторожно поднял указанную папку и обнаружил широкий металлический браслет с регулируемым обхватом. На деталь Халкбастера это не походило совершенно, и он рассматривал вещицу с понятным недоумением.

— Что смотришь, надевай, — прозвучало сверху. Брюс как раз повернул браслет так, чтобы рассмотреть сложный узор на внутренней стороне: хитроумная вязь контактных пластин складывалась в настоящий лабиринт, невольно напоминая об асгардском стиле. 

— Что это?

— Так, ерунда, — небрежно ответил Старк и высунулся из груди костюма, как пародия на Чужого. — Давай-давай, натягивай. Не бойся, я его три раза проверял.

Металл быстро нагрелся, стоило защёлкнуть его на запястье, и оказался удивительно лёгким. 

— Кнопок всего две, так что подписывать их я не стал, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Красную не нажимай, пока я не вставлю в этого парня всё, что полагается.

— Эти твои шуточки… — пробормотал Брюс и убедился в том, что случайно нажать кнопку невозможно чисто физически. — Ладно, эта вызывает ко мне Халкбастер, а другая?

Тони нетерпеливо присвистнул.

— Экспериментатор ты или нет? — он оценил выражение лица собеседника и сдался. — Ну хорошо. Да, красная пришлёт к тебе броню и активирует режим «Доска Покрепче». Синяя… попробуй сам. Всё как в Матрице, я вообще думал назвать твой проект «Кунг фу».

Брюс против воли улыбнулся. Манера Тони всему давать забавные имена иногда здорово раздражала, но одновременно делала жизнь Мстителей чуточку легче. Тяжело предугадать, когда товарищу понадобится капелька оптимизма, чтобы продолжать заниматься трудным и опасным делом защиты Земли, так что после нескольких тщетных попыток умерить пыл Старка все просто сдались и дали ему возможность раздавать прозвища направо и налево. В конце концов, это здорово поднимало боевой дух и сбивало врагов с толку.

— Я-то ведь не опоссум, — напомнил он, потому что «Доска Покрепче» взялась именно от опоссумов: Клинт, смеясь, смотрел видео с парочкой зверьков, хищно круживших друг перед другом в общей клетке, а потом предложил использовать именно этот классический метод, чтобы избежать драки. Сцепились сумчатые или нет, Брюс так и не узнал: Наташа подхватила тему доски и развила её в сторону ударов плашмя по головам злодеев, Клинт выразил сомнение в том, что Кэп одобрит такое прозаическое применение честного американского дуба, Тони заявил, что дуб и всякие там прочие тисы и ясени — прошлый век... словом, вечер в общей гостиной покатился как обычно, разве что Тони пришлось уйти пораньше: была его очередь укладывать дочь в постель. Стив ушёл следом; все остальные тоже куда-то рассосались, и Брюсу с Наташей всё-таки довелось опробовать на прочность кровать в её комнате. От одного воспоминания о той ночи у Брюса начинали гореть уши. Торопясь справиться с собой, он ткнул синюю кнопку.

Пол тут же ушёл из-под ног, стены рывком вытянулись в полосы, а верстак остался далеко внизу. Халк рявкнул — его раздражало мельтешение у колен, и уже собрался было кинуться на броню, казавшуюся ему враждебной, но какая-то сила — возможно, остатки человеческого сознания, загнанного в самую глубину Другого парня, — заставила большой зелёный палец нажать на кнопку снова.

Край верстака тут же ударил Брюса в поясницу, и он оперся на рассыпающуюся башню папок, чертежей и деталей. Горло перехватило от изумления, и несколько секунд он просто смотрел на собственные руки, секунду назад бывшие огромными зелёными лапищами.

— Но как? — пробормотал он, наконец. Что-то в его голосе, как видно, встревожило Тони, потому что он зацепился за прочный страховочный трос и скользнул вниз. 

— Как в Алисе из детской книжке. Читал-читал Морган на ночь и вдруг подумал, что тебе пригодится пульт управления Другим парнем, — почти виновато объяснил он. — Чтобы, знаешь… если какая-нибудь одарённая ведьма в следующий раз решит наслать на тебя какую-нибудь пакость, или ты внезапно озвереешь, у тебя с собой всегда был кусок гриба с правильной стороны, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Брюс его обнял. Вообще говоря, он старался не допускать излишней эмоциональности и уж тем более внезапных порывов: и то, и другое истончало грань между ним самим и Халком. Никому не нравится внезапно оказаться в жутковатом зелёном объятии существа, способного оторвать тебе голову одним движением руки, и обычно Брюс держал себя в рамках, но сейчас он был слишком благодарен и счастлив, чтоб удержаться. 

А в следующую секунду очень об этом пожалел. Тони ещё не успел отмереть и ответить на внезапное проявление благодарности, а Брюс уже смотрел в бешеные голубые глаза под сведёнными бровями и пытался понять, как их так угораздило, всех троих.

— Э-это не то, что ты думаешь, Кэп, — начал было он, и Тони дёрнулся в его объятиях, как ошпаренный, и уставился в том же направлении.

— Непонятно, — сказал он озадаченно. Стив ещё секунду-другую стоял, давя их взглядом, как оживший памятник разъярённому Капитану, потом со звоном забросил щит в перекрестье ремней и отбыл, так и не сказав ни слова.

Немедленно сделалось легче дышать, словно после промчавшейся грозы. Тони испустил страдальческий стон и пробормотал:

— Ради всего святого, Брюс, давай без комментариев. Я и так сегодня выслушаю, чует моё сердце.

Брюс всё ещё смотрел вслед ушедшему Стиву, и простая ужасная мысль билась в голове, отказываясь уходить.

— Поговори с ним, — предложил он, выбрав самый мягкий вариант из всего, что просилось на язык. — Это же ужас что такое, Тони. Я понимаю, у тебя был трудный период — Пеппер, этот ваш с ней договор, зубки и колики, но…

— Как-то же он это делает, — с тем же выражением глубокой задумчивости продолжил Старк. — Но как, чёрт возьми? В этот раз сердце у меня не останавливалось!

— У меня зато чуть не выпрыгнуло, — Брюс облизал пересохшие губы. — Серьёзно, Тони, вам точно нужно… решить свои личные проблемы. Хотя бы ради команды. Ради Морган.

Старк только рукой махнул и вновь полез на броню.

— И не затягивай! — крикнул Брюс снизу и пошёл медитировать. Браслет или не браслет, а им с Другим парнем тоже следовало решить множество личных проблем и расставить множество приоритетов. Расстановка сил поменялась в пользу Брюса, но безудержно радоваться тому, что Старк каким-то образом ухитрился соорудить для него пульт-переключатель между Джекилом и Хайдом, не получалось. Халка было даже немного жаль: браслету тот сопротивляться не мог, а это дурно попахивало. Всё равно что запереть под замок провинившегося ребёнка и выбросить ключ. Впрочем, если этим ребёнком была бы младшая Старк, никакой замок долго не протянул бы.

— Знаешь, — сам себе сказал Брюс, — оставим эту штуковину на самый крайний случай и попробуем договориться миром, ладно?

Другой парень ничего не ответил, но на душе у Брюса сделалось немного легче.

***

— Девяносто восемь, девяносто девять, сто!

Мишень ощетинилась стрелами, как подушечка — булавками. Последнюю Клинт уложил в микроскопический промежуток между торчавшим оперением и краем мишени: другого места просто не осталось.

Тони отсалютовал ему банкой колы и отпил глоток. Сидеть на траве в густой древесной тени было непривычно, самую малость мокровато и убийственно для штанов, но сейчас он не хотел никуда уходить и ни о чём думать, только сидеть, пить колу и наблюдать за тем, как Клинт пробует новые стрелы на прочность.

— Что это с тобой стряслось? — поинтересовался тот, выдёргивая последнюю стрелу и убирая в колчан. — Приезжаешь без предупреждения, привозишь сотню этих малюток, сидишь тут, как в воду опущенный… а кстати, где Морган?

— У Пеппер, и нет, она тут совершенно ни при чём. Я ставлю эксперимент, — огрызнулся Тони. Обниматься с Клинтом, чтобы проверить, каким таким чудом Кэп возникает в определённой точке пространства, стоит кому-нибудь полезть к нему со сложными чувствами, как-то не тянуло, просить пристрелить себя для того же самого — тоже. — Стрелы — вроде платы за постой, и нет, я не буду заново перебирать твой трактор, он и так, того гляди, улетит на Марс сажать яблони. Или картошку.

Клинт зацепил с простого дощатого стола, вкопанного под деревом, бутылку пива и уселся рядом.

— Дай угадаю, — предложил он. — Эксперимент называется «как сделать задницу Кэпа моей собственной»?

— Извращенец, — буркнул Тони. — Надеюсь, ты в переносном смысле.

— Ты так на неё облизываешься, что не поручусь, — парировал Клинт. — От последней версии формы у меня у самого слюнки потекли… эй, Старк, ты что это?

Тони разжал стиснувшиеся кулаки и заставил спрятаться броню, мгновенно обхватившую руки до самых локтей.

— Ничего, — сказал он тихо. — Поменьше пялься на него, Клинт, а то я за себя… кстати. Допустим, тебе нужно присматривать за детишками, а они сильно против, но то и дело норовят попасть в переплёт. 

— Что тут представлять, когда так оно и есть, — хмыкнул Клинт, отпивая пиво. — Наследница покоя не даёт? А я тебя предупреждал: завёл ребёнка — помаши рукой спокойной жизни.

— Как бы ты мог появляться рядом в самый нужный момент? — продолжал Старк, не позволяя сбить себя с мысли. Он глядел поверх цветущего луга и явно не видел ни его, ни идиллической пасторали, раскинувшейся вокруг. — Ну, знаешь, вот эти все фокусы с тем, чтоб успеть в самый последний момент? Дома с этим справляется ДЖАРВИС, но у тебя-то его нет, так как ты выкручиваешься?

Клинт отставил бутылку и закрыл глаза, опершись затылком на шершавый ствол.

— Недавно Лила пыталась скатиться по лестнице на кэповом щите — игрушечном, конечно. Я её еле успел перехватить, и знаешь что? Понятия не имею, как я это сделал, Старк. Может, я почуял неладное или ещё что-нибудь — не могу вспомнить точно. Словно кто-то вырезал кусок из киноленты и склеил концы. Вот я ещё стою на кухне и пытаюсь починить чёртов измельчитель, вечно он ломается, а следом уже держу её и пытаюсь понять, успела она свернуть себе шею или нам снова повезло. Дети… 

— Дети — ужасные маленькие чудовища, — пробормотал Тони. — Совершенно непонятно, почему их все так любят. Какой-то древний инстинкт самоуничтожения.

— Ясно, — подытожил Клинт. — Пеппер снова недовольна твоим безответственным героизмом? 

— Если б только Пеппер, — пробормотал Тони. Он словно уснул наяву: прикидывал что-то в голове, щурясь и беззвучно шевеля губами, потом рывком очнулся.— А? Нет. То есть да, но это уже давно, и главное, что Морган в порядке... слушай, Бартон, мне пора, приятно было повидаться.

— Эй! — завопил Клинт, вскакивая. Бутылку он успел подхватить в самый последний момент. Забытая банка колы уже отдавала миру своё пенистое содержимое — что ж, оставалось надеяться, что дуб переживёт сомнительное удобрение из фосфорной кислоты, сахара и жучиного экстракта. — Эй! Так и не объяснишь, что это было? А измельчитель?!

Железный Человек, уже поднявшийся в воздух, замер на долю секунды. В траву, звякнув, упало что-то тяжёлое; Клинт поднял добычу, проводил взглядом уносящуюся прочь стремительную золотую искру и пробормотал:

— Ну и ну. Нат, ты слышала?

— Разумеется, — отозвался наушник, с которым Клинт практически не расставался. — Что-то странное творится, как по мне. Что он тебе дал?

Клинт повертел в руках добычу. С виду это была простая металлическая трубка. Ради опыта Клинт сунул в неё подобранную здесь же ветку, и та немедленно исчезла, не оставив ни стружек, ни дыма, ни запаха.

— Так, — сказал Клинт, — чёрта с два я попробую сунуть туда палец или что другое. Зато проблема с грязными подгузниками Натаниэля, похоже, решена. 

— Рада за тебя, — отозвалась Наташа. — А теперь, если ты не против, давай поможем Кэпу и Старку решить их личные проблемы. Это всё слишком затянулось, а малышка Морган заслуживает полной семьи. 

Клинт согласился и пошёл к сараю, размышляя о том, куда бы спрятать опасный подарок. Дети, как и всё человечество в целом, бывают невероятно изобретательны и безответственны в попытках самоубиться самым громким и ярким способом. Тони уже должен был выучить этот урок благодаря Морган, вот только ещё не сообразил, что по части хаоса и разрушений его дочь не слишком сильно отличается от всех прочих детишек. Натаниэль уже научился переползать порог, так что для подарочка нужно было найти полку повыше. Нет, лучше сейф. Нет, пожалуй, и сейф недостаточно…

— Клинт? Ты здесь?

— Ага, — отозвался он. — Ты же понимаешь, что оба сделают всё, чтоб нам не удалось?

— Нам не привыкать, — коротко напомнила Наташа. — Я думала, детский кризис миновал, над Морган трясутся все Мстители, так что это за разговоры о том, как неожиданно появиться? Наведу-ка я справки.

Зная Наташу, Клинт заранее посочувствовал тому несчастному, из кого Наташа примется вытряхивать душу в поисках ответов. 

***

— Папа! Я хочу мороженое!

Тони покачал головой. Отказывать Морган было тяжело, но они с Пеппер свято соблюдали однажды заключённый договор. Никакого соревнования «кто любит больше», никаких попыток подкупа и перетягиваний ребёнка, только честная простая родительская любовь. 

Иногда Тони казалось, что решение завести ребёнка было самой огромной ошибкой в его жизни. Он обожал Морган, но даже её рождения им с Пеппер не хватило, чтобы остаться вместе — на самом деле, случилось наоборот. Морган оказалась крошечным, чрезвычайно мощным катализатором, миниатюрной молекулой, заставившей всё и всех вокруг задвигаться быстрее. Всё тайное рядом с ней само собой выходило наружу, все скрытые трещины их с Пеппер отношений проявились ярче некуда, но, тем не менее…

— Папа!

…Морган стоила того, чтобы потерять друг друга и найти снова — как друзей, как партнёров. Как родителей. 

— Давай-ка сперва съедим эту противную капусту, — предложил он, косясь на маленькую тарелку с брокколи и прочей полезной ерундой. — А потом мороженое, идёт?

— Пфе, — отозвалась Морган и ловким движением разделила овощи ровно пополам. — Ты говорил, Мстители всегда друг другу помогают. На помощь!

Тони покорно взял вилку и нацепил на неё зелёное деревце брокколи. 

— Это нечестный приём, ты в курсе? — уточнил он, жуя. Вкус был бы ничего, если полить кетчупом… или если выбросить полезную пакость и запить чем-нибудь покрепче. Фабричные соусы Пеп не одобряла, а пить было тем более нельзя — не при Морган, во всяком случае, — и Тони мужественно проглотил. — Если мама узнает…

— А она знает, — безмятежно поведала Морган. — Поэтому тут в два раза больше овощей. И я играю честно: мороженое тоже поделим пополам.

Тони так её любил, что в груди каждый раз расцветало маленькое горячее солнце. Дети могут быть ужасными маленькими чудовищами, безжалостно разрушающими привычную жизнь и способными заставить даже самого решительного храбреца минимум трижды в день холодеть от ужаса, но что-то в том, как Морган морщила нос, смеялась, ходила, подкладывала ладонь под сонную тёплую щёку, лезла везде без спросу в точности как он сам, искупало всё. Впервые в жизни рядом с Тони было его продолжение, его настоящее наследие, и пусть они с Морган и Пеппер меньше всего напоминали журнальную счастливую семью — что с того? 

— Как я могу сказать «нет» на такое щедрое предложение, — улыбнулся он и наколол на вилку новую порцию полезной дряни. — А чем потом займёмся?

— Полезем на крышу, — предложила Морган, жуя. К губе у неё прилипло сезамовое семечко, и Тони аккуратно вытер его салфеткой. Он в жизни ничего так бережно не протирал, даже контакты в собственном реакторе. — Или нет. Пойдём гулять в парк? Там карусели.

— Карусели, — повторил Тони, думая, что ещё одного трёхчасового забега по радужным слонам, пиратским шхунам и розовым вертолётам с дурацкими улыбками он, пожалуй, не выдержит, но выбора нет. Когда ты родитель, каждый день похож на полосу неожиданных препятствий в цирке под беглым огнём, но выбирать не приходится, и это-то как раз — самое лучшее; странно и дико, но так и есть. — Что ж, пусть будут карусели.

— Я недолго, — пообещала Морган, внимательно его рассматривая. — Они уже почти совсем мне надоели, правда. И дядя Сэм всё равно катает лучше.

Тони поднял брови, и на лице Морган проступило точь-в-точь его собственное выражение, когда он ухитрялся сказать что-нибудь лишнее и попасться на этом. 

— Я была пристёгнута! — быстро прибавила Морган. — И он совсем невысоко поднимался, а держал крепко, честное слово!

Уилсону не жить. Тони собирался прикончить его как можно скорей. Ну или хотя бы обматерить так, чтоб уши завяли у всей округи. 

— Ты же меня не катаешь, — со вздохом закончила Морган. — Ни вот на столечко, ни на чуть-чуточку. А Капитан Америка сказал, ты умеешь летать выше всех на свете.

Уилсон пока, пожалуй, мог и подышать напоследок. Тони почти о нём позабыл.

— Кэп такое сказал? Серьёзно?

Морган кивнула и быстро проглотила пару ломтиков моркови. Провинившись, она умела выглядеть сущим ангелочком. Тони давным-давно уже научился не доверять этому благостному выражению лица, но не реагировать по-прежнему не мог. 

— Ну, может, когда-то так и было, — признал он, — но теперь у меня есть ты. Я обязан думать о будущем: о том, кто будет о тебе заботиться, кто поведёт тебя в школу и к алтарю, кто покажет Сатурн и Персеиды, кто будет рядом, когда тебя одолеют прыщи и первая несчастная любовь, кто будет тобой гордиться, кто… чёрт. Кто будет рядом. Я звучу ужасно сопливо, да?

Морган забыла о еде и только смотрела на него круглыми глазами, в которых, если присмотреться, можно было прочесть гораздо больше, чем Тони был готов узнать о том, отчего столько людей по всему миру готовы терпеть недосып, крики и грязь. Любовь, не требующая ничего, кроме себя самой, вечная неистёртая готовность удивиться, неожиданно взрослая решимость защищать его — его, взрослого, отца и Мстителя! — от всего, что могло бы ему грозить, и удивительная, невероятная решимость попробовать каждый кусочек жизни сполна, пусть даже некоторые её части на вкус как брокколи, — вот что светилось в его дочери ярче любой звезды.

— Я люблю тебя, Морган, — беспомощно выговорил Тони, как будто эта простая и довольно банальная вещь была также и самой главной. Единственным настоящим ответом на множество детских вопросов. Почему я должна ложиться спать вечером? Почему нельзя подходить к ограждениям на крыше Башни? Почему нужно чистить зубы дважды в день и не разбрасывать игрушки там, где на них может наступить Брюс? Почему вы с мамой живёте в разных городах?

Потому что я люблю тебя, Морган, и готов на что угодно, даже до бесконечности читать глупые детские сказки про принцесс, от которых скулы сводит, лишь бы ты была в порядке, вот и весь ответ.

— И я люблю тебя, папочка, — отозвалась она. — Я люблю тебя три тысячи. Нет, даже больше. Три тысячи квадрильонов триллионов миллиардов миллионов тысяч!

Тони с ужасной ясностью понял, что глаза у него на мокром месте. Он потянулся обнять дочь, поцеловал бархатистую детскую щёку и сказал:

— Хорошее число.

Морган кивнула, быстро придвинула к себе тарелку и в два счёта прикончила остаток овощей.

— Вот, — гордо заявила она. — Теперь гулять! И мороженое!

Тони любил её гораздо больше трёх тысяч квадрильонов триллионов миллиардов миллионов тысяч. Гораздо больше любого существующего числа, если уж переводить всё в цифры… но чувство не измерить самым чутким прибором, не высчитать по самой верной формуле. Он думал, что давно смирился с этим, ещё на примере Стива и… нет, о Стиве он думать не собирался. Не сейчас. Разведённый мужчина с ребёнком и довольно спорной репутацией — определённо не тот, кем Кэп мог бы увлечься, пусть даже они работали вместе. Тем более что они работали вместе, чёрт побери.

Парк был точно таким, каким Тони его помнил с прошлого раза: детские крики, счастливый визг и родительские окрики неслись отовсюду; кто-то просил сладкую вату, кто-то трещал игрушечным автоматом, от киоска с мороженым змеилась долгая очередь, и Тони, бдительно присматривая за Морган, упоённо носившейся неподалёку, покорно встал в самый её хвост. Миловидная блондинка с выдающимися формами кивнула ему, как старому знакомому, и Тони оскалился в ответ. Он мог быть спокоен за своё инкогнито: никому из шатающихся здесь и в голову не могло прийти, что в очереди за мороженым стоит Железный Человек. Благослови боже людскую ограниченность, спасавшую его лучше любой маскировки: женщина, строившая ему глазки, совершенно очевидно видела в нём не более чем такого же одинокого родителя, возможно, расположенного пофлиртовать. 

— Привет, — сказала она. — Ваша девочка такая милая!

Тони неопределённо угукнул, с ужасом понимая, что при всей банальности комплимента в нём что-то отзывается непрошеной теплотой. Ещё одна деталь родительства, о которой не пишут в брошюрах «Ответственный Отец»: стоит кому-то похвалить твоего отпрыска, и ты оказываешься почти беспомощен перед атакой.

— Мой Натан прожужжал мне все уши, — продолжала она, указывая на рослого шестилетку, увлечённо громившего площадку. С точки зрения Тони, мальчишка и в подмётки не годился его дочери… боже, а ведь ей всего пять, что же начнётся в пятнадцать? — Морган то, Морган это. Как думаете, может, им следует подружиться?

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы высказаться в том духе, что дети уж как-нибудь сами разберутся, но блондинка не дала ему и шанса.

— Я Лора, — она просияла белозубой улыбкой и протянула Тони руку. — Подумала, вы ходите сюда часто, как и мы, и тоже всегда в одиночестве, так что, может, подружиться стоит не только детям, мистер?..

— Эдвард,— буркнул Тони, тщетно пытаясь сообразить, как бы избавиться от бойкой дамы, не показавшись мудаком. Выходило, что никак не получится. — Эдвард, э-э-э, Роджерс. 

Ответная улыбка показалась ему окровавленной и слишком уж довольной — так могла бы улыбаться мультяшная акула, — и он мысленно проклял очередь, двигавшуюся недостаточно быстро. Поставить бы им сюда автомат-мороженницу…

В обычный шум парка вклинилось что-то подозрительное, и Тони вздёрнул голову, поймал глазами Морган: та висела на канате, свисавшего с борта пиратского корабля, и карабкалась вверх, пытаясь взять его на абордаж. Её лицо горело восторгом; ещё несколько секунд, и она ловко перевалилась через разноцветный борт, скрывшись из виду.

— Морган! — окликнул Тони. Он чувствовал неладное тем же чувством, что вынуждает пса вздёргиваться и лаять среди ночи, вздыбив шерсть. — Морган, бегом ко мне! 

— Я не имела в виду настолько срочно подружиться, — начала было Лора, но Тони не обратил на неё ни малейшего внимания. Он рванул к кораблю, перегнулся через борт, выдернул изумлённую Морган под мышки и прижал к себе, укрывая от любой возможной опасности.

— Папа! — взвизгнула Морган, увидела его лицо и замолчала, невольно подтвердив аксиому, и без того не требовавшую доказательств: Старк-младшая была чрезвычайно умным ребёнком. Тони зашагал прочь, озираясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, откуда исходит опасность; все нервы были на пределе, каждый звук, визг и нота надоедливой детской песенки казались раскалёнными иглами, ввинчивающимися прямо в мозг. В творившейся вокруг суматохе трудно было определить направление, но после первой же мамаши с растерянным лицом, протащившей мимо него упирающегося ребёнка, Тони понял: вот оно. Прямо у пруда с лодками-лебедями, где уже собиралась толпа. Он крепче прижал к себе Морган и прошептал:

— Всё в порядке, малышка, я рядом.

— У тебя эта… как это слово… атака? — пробормотала Морган куда-то ему в грудь, и Тони мысленно выругался. Какая сволочь наговорила его ребёнку...

Тут мысли и кончились, стоило толпе на секунду расступиться и позволить ему увидеть лежащего.

Это был Кэп. Тони узнал бы его где угодно и в любых обстоятельствах, узнал и сейчас: потрёпанный, весь в крови, с зазубренным обломком щита и в изорванной одежде, он лежал между дорожкой, огибавшей пруд, и пышной цветочной клумбой.

А ещё это был другой Кэп, не тот, с которым Тони имел дело каждый день. Тони понятия не имел, почему так в этом уверен, но ни малейших сомнений в нём не было. Он крепче прижал Морган к себе и шагнул вперёд, раздвигая ахавшую толпу.

— …Капитан Америка! Что с ним? Война? Террористы?

— Ма-а-а-а-ма-а-а, мне не видно! Мам! Ну мама!

— Кто-нибудь, скорую! Откуда он взялся?

— Ма-а-а-а-м-а-а!

— Джорджи, ну-ка бегом ко мне!

Тони обошёл застрявшую на дороге толстушку с тремя шариками мороженого в рожке. Ревущего трёхлетку в зелёных соплях по пояс. Пару подростков на роликах, увлечённо снимавших на смартфон лучшее видео года. Вот снова показалось плечо в изодранном почерневшем костюме, сбитые волосы в запёкшейся крови, обломок щита… Тони автоматически попытался подсчитать мощность удара, способного расколоть вибраниум, и не закончил. Ноги сами несли его вперёд, до Кэпа оставалось не больше пары десятков шагов, когда тот пошевелился. Толпа ахнула, подалась назад и тут же вперёд, как волна, откатившаяся от берега. 

— Живой! Мама, он живой! 

Тони и до сих пор был уверен, что с Кэпом так легко не справиться — тот был устрашающе упрямым сукиным сыном, — но сейчас от сердца отлегло. Ещё несколько шагов, и притихшая Морган дёрнула его за руку и шепнула:

— Смотри, что это? У него в руке?

Между грязных пальцев со сбитыми ногтями проступало бледное рыжее пламя. Тони шагнул ещё ближе, недоумевая, что бы это могло быть, склонился над Кэпом и вздрогнул.

Тот смотрел на него. Было так похоже на давний страшный сон, что по спине продрало морозом. Остановившиеся голубые глаза требовали ответов, которых у Тони не было, и смотрели прямо и безжалостно. В них таял такой глубокий лёд, какого Тони и представить себе не мог — страшнее той льдины, из которой Кэпа пришлось вынимать, когда он всё-таки нашёлся, холоднее Йотунхеймской зимы, о которой рассказывал Тор, и гораздо чернее той безвоздушной пустоты, битком набитой звёздами, что порой всё ещё снилась Тони по ночам. От этого взгляда сердце сжималось и пропускало удары, а в висках заполошно колотился неровный пульс. 

— Старк.

Хриплое короткое карканье. Тони склонился над ним, держа Морган, открыл рот — и ничего не смог сказать. Капитан смотрел на него, и капли дрожали вровень с ресницами. Нижняя челюсть дёрнулась, по скуле прокатился тугой желвак, а когда Кэп разлепил спёкшиеся губы, на них проступила кровь.

— Не шевелись, — выдохнул Тони. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и он опустился рядом с Кэпом на одно колено. — Молчи, у тебя кровотече…

— Ты жив, — просто констатировал Кэп, и до Тони дошло кое-что ещё. Этот Стив Роджерс выглядел гораздо моложе того, который совсем недавно загонял его в госпиталь и сверкал глазами. Слёзы всё-таки перелились через край и медленно потекли по закопчённому лицу, размывая дорожки и делая Кэпа ещё моложе. — Жив. Господи, живой. Боже. Тони. 

Морган вывернулась из рук именно в этот момент; Тони ничего не успел сделать. Она протянула руку и осторожно погладила Кэпа по мокрой щеке.

— Не плачь, — сказала она, и Кэп закрыл глаза, точно не мог смотреть ей в лицо. Как будто стыдился… но чего, господи помилуй, чего мог стыдиться лучший в мире человек? — Не плачь, ладно? Конечно, папа жив.

За их спинами послышались короткие чёткие команды человека, не привыкшего к возражениям, и Тони содрогнулся. Альтрон, оберегавший Землю от нападения из космоса, слал тревожные сигналы тому из Мстителей, кто был ближе всех к эпицентру возможных неприятностей, но прямо сейчас Тони предпочёл бы видеть кого угодно, только не Стива Роджерса. Никому не идёт на пользу встреча со своим двойником: упавшим чуть ли не с неба, разбитым, плачущим. Он обернулся, встретился со Стивом глазами и попросил:

— Отведи в сторону гражданских, ладно? Тут… что-то странное.

— Я вижу, — Стив осмотрел двойника и нахмурился. — Локи?

Как было бы хорошо списать на асгардскую занозу всё происходящее, но Тони покачал головой.

— Боюсь, что нет. Морган, детка, иди-ка к Стиву, а я тут пока разберусь.

Морган, ничему не удивляясь — Тони давным-давно уже понял, что любой Мститель отдаст жизнь, если потребуется, но защитит её любой ценой, и порой пользовался услугами самой надёжной команды нянек в мире, — забралась на руки Стиву, и тот немедленно стал выглядеть как памятник защите детства. Другой Капитан проводил их взглядом и повторил, едва шевеля губами:

— Ты жив. 

Тони кивнул, подсунул руки под тяжёлое тело в промокающей кровью одежде и активировал броню. 

— Буду рад, если ты возьмёшь с меня пример хотя бы в этом.

***

— Ничего опасного, мисс Романова, могу это гарантировать, — заверил Фил Коулсон, и Наташа, возможно, поверила бы ему, если бы не два факта. Первый: Коулсон воскрес из мёртвых с помощью тайной технологии Щ.И.Т.а, а все или почти все тайные технологии рано или поздно приводят к катастрофе. Второй: дело касалось Кэпа и Старка, а этим двоим не нужны были ни керосин, ни спички, чтобы вокруг вспыхнуло пламя. — На самом деле, именно обеспечение безопасности и было нашей с Капитаном общей целью.

— С этого момента поподробнее, пожалуйста.

Коулсон потёр шею. Чтобы убедить его быть более или менее откровенным, Наташе пришлось применить силу, и она могла повторить — Коулсон не мог этого не понимать. 

— Капитан… был крайне встревожен несчастным случаем с реактором, — сказал Коулсон, наконец. — И несколькими другими. Он, как я понял, отказался от идеи уговорить мистера Старка вести тихую благоразумную жизнь и сосредоточился на поисках способа оказаться рядом в нужный момент.

— Судя по результатам, вы ему такой способ дали, — Наташа прищурилась. — Я навела кое-какие справки. Каждый раз, как Старк лезет в очередную передрягу, Стив тут как тут. Спасение гражданских из обрушившегося здания в Бостоне? Помощь парням из НАСА, когда у их нового шаттла едва не взорвался топливный бак? Вечеринка в честь дня победы Асгарда над Йотунхеймом? Не сомневайтесь, Кэп появлялся как раз вовремя.

Коулсон тяжело вздохнул и потёр синяки, наливавшиеся на шее.

— Тони хлебом не корми — дай найти проблем себе на голову, — проворчал он. — Я не осуждаю, такой уж характер, но у Капитана тоже характер, и он бережёт команду, а по пути может наломать таких дров... Требовалось найти способ защитить их обоих, и я нашёл. Инопланетная технология, что-то вроде пейджера. Его можно настроить так, чтобы в случае необходимости открывался портал…

— Ясно. Без мисс Денверс не обошлось, — пробормотала Наташа и убрала нож, который держала у Коулсона под рёбрами просто на всякий случай. — Почему я не удивлена. О том, что люди имеют право сохранять личную жизнь в секрете, напоминать не имеет смысла?

— Ни малейшего, — Коулсон вздохнул. Наташа знала, о чём он думает: о том, что Мстители — не обычные люди; в любой момент их может призвать долг, и о тайне личной жизни можно позабыть, хотя от общественного мнения она, конечно, будет скрыта самым надёжным образом. Любые проблемы во взаимоотношениях неизбежно начнут влиять на команду, так что идеальным было бы свести их к минимуму, и все они, разные и непохожие, уже давно научились сосуществовать, обходя самые острые углы, вот только между Тони и Стивом по-прежнему не стоило оставлять легковоспламеняющихся предметов. — Тем более что, как я понял, интерес Капитана не только профессиональный. 

Наташа неопределённо хмыкнула. Иногда ей очень хотелось пойти простейшим путём: запереть двух идиотов в комнате с кроватью и не выпускать, пока не договорятся, но страшно было даже представить, что начнётся, если эти двое сцепятся в драке, а сбрасывать со счетов такую вероятность было нельзя. Кроме того, Морган могла расстроиться, а расстраивать детей — последнее дело. 

— Интерес Старка тоже непрофессиональный, — подытожила она и слезла с Коулсона, перестав заламывать тому руку и прижимать к земле. Фил поднялся, ничуть не обескураженный, и аккуратно отряхнул измятый пиджак. — Но если, точнее, когда Тони обнаружит этот ваш пейджер, Фил, не сомневайтесь: он доберётся и до вашего ашрама, и до программы «Таити», и вся ваша кавалерия его не остановит. Я вижу единственный путь этого избежать: наладить им с Кэпом взаимоотношения, чтоб на всё остальное задора не хватало. 

— Я верно понимаю — в этом вам не помешала бы помощь? — вежливо предложил Коулсон, подумал и прибавил, — есть один состав. Редкое растение из… скажем так, издалека. Одного вдоха достаточно, чтобы…

— Нет уж, — отрезала Наташа. — Афродизиаки — читерство, да им они и не нужны. Проблема не в том, что Кэп и Тони друг к другу равнодушны, а как раз наоборот. Вот если бы была штуковина, с помощью которой двое могли бы договориться… 

Она заметила выражение лица Коулсона и прищурилась, изучая его с дотошностью сканера. Очевидно, результат показался ей удовлетворительным, потому что Наташа смягчилась и произнесла:

— Значит, есть и такое. Как называется?

— Букет, приглашение на ужин и разговор по душам, — твёрдо сказал Коулсон. — Никаких других способов заставить двух смертельно влюблённых друг в друга слепцов прозреть не существует. Кстати, могу я узнать — каким образом вы обнаружили моё убежище?

— Тони всем что-нибудь да дал, — со вздохом призналась Наташа. — Брюс щеголяет в браслете-контроллере и примирился с Халком. У Клинта сотня новых стрел и ещё какая-то штуковина в сарае, у Тора… честно говоря, не знаю, что у Тора, но вид у него довольней некуда. Кэпу он соорудил новый костюм, гораздо лучше прежнего. Человеку-Пауку…

— Лучше прежнего? — не дослушав, озадаченно переспросил Коулсон. — Но я сам участвовал в создании! Полная аутентичность, классический крой, ширина полосок… как его можно было сделать лучше?

— Ну, с сороковых мода немного изменилась, — безжалостно ответила Наташа. Она понимала, отчего Фил решил не афишировать своё воскрешение — конечно, понимала, но не злиться на него всё равно не получалось. — Тот, прежний, не подчёркивал задницу.

Коулсон сглотнул и промокнул внезапно выступивший пот безупречным носовым платком.

— Одним словом, все что-нибудь да получили, — подытожила Наташа, — кроме меня. Так я думала до позавчерашнего дня, а потом нашла вот это. 

Коулсон взял предложенную ему вещь осторожно, точно та могла взорваться. Возможно, и вправду могла, а зная Старка — была обязана, несмотря на невинный вид.

— И… что это? — уточнил он, рассматривая серебристую пластину с крошечным углублением у основания и довольно внушительным экраном. — На мобильный с моим теперешним номером не похоже. 

Наташа фыркнула.

— Мобильный — это к Кэпу. В последний раз, когда они со Старком разругались, он не нашёл ничего лучше, как уехать подальше, а вместо себя прислать телефон. Удивительно, как Тони ему не скормил эту чёртову штуку, когда, наконец, опять увидел. Нет, это анализатор ДНК-сигнатур. Моментально проводит сравнение по базам данных, и если ты, к примеру, подозреваешь, что где-нибудь пытаются создать чей-то клон или проводят эксперименты с твоим геномом…

— Я понял, — Коулсон глянул на неё с сочувствием, в котором Наташа определённо не нуждалась. Потеря такого агента была серьёзным провалом российских спецслужб, и рассчитывать на то, что какой-нибудь очередной Карпов не попытается провернуть удачную комбинацию ещё раз, теперь используя специально выращенного чистого клона, а не полумёртвого солдата с остатками личности или непредсказуемую Вдову, не приходилось. — И что показал анализатор? У вас есть искусственно созданные двойники?

— Уже нет, — холодно ответила Наташа. — Но во время первой поверки я взяла ваш образец как контрольный, а покойник оказался вовсе не покойником. По-моему, это чертовски полезная штуковина — как знать, сколько ещё незадокументированных живых мертвецов бродит рядом?

Судя по выражению лица Коулсона, он и сам порой задавал себе тот же вопрос, а потому дорого бы дал за возможность получить аналогичный подарок. Наташа не собиралась давать ему такой возможности: не было гарантий, что очередное гениально-катастрофическое изобретение Старка не попытаются превратить в оружие. Люди, способные с помощью крови крии воскресить мертвеца, собрать команду, ещё более странную, чем команда Мстителей, и держать всё в глубокой тайне, явно не нуждались в дополнительных технических приспособлениях. Оказался же у Коулсона бесхозный пейджер-телепорт? 

— Как Стив это принял?

— Простите?

— Как он отнёсся к тому, что вместо тщательно законспирированной компании агентов Щ.И.Т.а обнаружил тщательно законспирированную компанию агентов — и вас во главе? 

Отчего-то это казалось ужасно важным: знать, как Стив отнёсся к такой сокрушительной новости. Взбесился? Обрадовался? Всё обдумал и сделал выводы? А может, и всё сразу? Если так, то Коулсон был в недурной компании: Стив, совершенно очевидно, умел одновременно радоваться, злиться и думать о будущем, и чаще всего это проявлялось, когда рядом оказывался Тони. 

— Ну, в восторге он не был, это уж точно, но и бушевать не стал, — Коулсон вздохнул. — Пару раз врезал кулаком по чему пришлось, но вспомнил о деле и, в общем, повёл себя как положено командиру. 

— Ты не споришь с обстоятельствами, ты их используешь или создаёшь другие, — пробормотала Наташа.

— Совершенно верно. А теперь, если мы закончили…

Наташа сунула анализатор в карман и поднялась.

— Имейте в виду, — заявила она, — если вы хотя бы приблизитесь к ним с этой своей пыльцой…

Коулсон поднял руки, заранее сдаваясь.

Пожалуй, ему можно было простить то, что он жив.Наташа сделала пару шагов к выходу, и тут анализатор издал резкий писк и толкнулся ей в бедро. Коулсон немедленно сделал стойку и издал возглас изумления, едва увидел сообщение на экране.

«Капитан Америка», — было написано там. — «Полное совпадение ДНК, местоположение — Башня Мстителей».

— Но этого не может быть, — пробормотал Коулсон, бледнея на глазах. — Как, откуда?!

Наташа бросила на него хмурый взгляд и удалилась, решив, что неизвестность послужит достаточным наказанием.

— Держите меня в курсе! — крикнул он ей вслед.

Ну конечно.

***

— Ну конечно, — растерянно сказал Питер. Харли, по уши зарывшийся в проектные чертежи, что-то невнятно угукнул, но Клинт решил не вытряхивать из парня душу. Стажировка в Старк Индастриз никогда не была лёгким делом, а уж для такого молодого парня… — Погодите, я не понял, мистер Старк и Капитан… ну, вместе? А как же Морган?

— А что Морган? Она у нас вообще дочь полка, — Клинт поморщился, коснувшись виска. Вернувшись в Башню, он напоролся на Тора и испробовал из его кубка, выражаясь в асгардском стиле. И как, интересно, Тони удалось создать бесконечную кружку пива, это разве не против закона причинно-следственных связей? Или, может, это и не Тони создавал… впрочем, думать об этом долго не выходило — слишком болела голова. — И они не вместе. Не до конца, так сказать, и я считаю, им бы не помешало провести денёк-другой вдвоём. Пообщаться, договориться, понять друг друга, согласен?

— Ага, — решительно кивнул Питер. Боже, как Клинт обожал эту безусловную готовность причинять добро направо и налево. Хорошо бы парень подольше её сохранил. — А что конкретно от меня?..

— Да ничего особенного, просто пропасть при подозрительных обстоятельствах, — небрежно ответил Клинт, и глаза Питера расширились, а рот раскрылся.

— Да вы что, — сказал он потрясённо. — Мистер Старк меня прикончит. Нет, сначала Морган, потом Капитан, а уж потом мистер Старк.

Харли вынырнул из калькуляций и графиков, и над поверхностью бумажного моря блеснули его ехидные глаза. 

— Давай, Питер, соглашайся, — предложил он. — Хочешь, нарядим тебя в одного из менеджеров самого среднего звена, Тони в жизни не догадается. Или нет, лучше в секретаршу, тебя Мэй родная не узнает. Корсет, шорты, каблуки. Станцуешь пару раз в комнате отдыха — и окончательно вольёшься в коллектив, особенно если под Рианну.

Ладно, хорошо, от безусловной готовности обсмеять и затроллить всё вокруг Клинт в восторге не был. Харли удался той ещё язвой и не давал спуску никому, разве что над Питером трясся почище Старка. Впрочем, и того не щадил — видимо, именно так проявлял своё расположение. 

— У тебя ужасно странное представление о секретаршах, — отозвался Питер. Скулы у него горели, уши — тоже. — Зачем мне нужно пропадать?

Клинт объяснил, зачем. К концу его объяснений от Питера можно было прикуривать, и даже Харли заметил:

— Ну… это круто, согласен. Вообще-то я думал, у них давно всё на мази, но если до сих пор нет…

— Мы… вы! — Питер выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Вы чёртовы сводни! 

— И попробуй только скажи, что это плохо, — отозвался Харли и, судя по выражению лица Питера, погладил его по спине совсем не так, как полагается гладить друзей в попытке успокоить. — Ну? Нет? Я знал, что ты не такой балда, каким стараешься казаться. Подумай о Морган, в конце концов. Личное счастье отца ей явно не повредит.

— Но почему нельзя как-нибудь попроще? — возопил Питер. — Не знаю, пригласить их обоих в ресторан на одно и то же время? В ромкомах это всегда срабатывает!

— Только мы с тобой не в ромкоме, — возразил Харли. — А в супергеройском блокбастере вроде Бэтмена. Не знаю насчёт Капитана, а мистер Старк уж точно привык обзаводиться дорогими людьми в самых дурацких условиях. Снег, глушь, одеяло со статуи индейца, опасность, мелкий пацан вертится под ногами — понимаешь, к чему я? 

— Ну… да, пожалуй, — признал Питер. Его собственная история подтверждала правоту Харли: свидание вслепую явно не подходило. Зато похищение одного из подрастающего поколения Мстителей — вполне. — Но почему я? Давай тебя похитим!

Похищать Морган, как с удовлетворением отметил Клинт, никто из них даже не предлагал. Умные парни: понимают, что у всякой шутки есть предел.

— Сдурел? — парировал Харли. — У меня дедлайн послезавтра!

Клинт решил вмешаться с позиции взрослого человека и ткнул пальцем в сторону Питера.

— Ты пропадаешь. Старк на тебя не надышится. Кроме того, прости уж, Питер, тайны хранить ты ни хрена не умеешь, обязательно проговоришься. Харли, тебе придётся складно врать — пришёл, мол, собирался поиграть на приставке или чем вы там с Питером занимаетесь наедине…

Харли издал нечленораздельный звук, но тут же взял себя в руки. Вот как, надо же. Не то чтобы Клинт был шокирован, нет, но… рано теперь молодёжь начинает. Кое-кому стоило бы взять с них пример. 

— …а Питера-то и нет, — закончил Клинт и показал пальцем на паучий костюм, который Питер теперь носил на груди как медальон. — Это придётся оставить. По нему тебя Старкнайдёт за две секунды.

Питер с горечью отцепил с груди негодующего паука и сунул его в руки Харли.

— Если что, — предупредил он, — ты имей в виду, он и под тебя подстроится. Кто-то же должен быть Человеком-Пауком, пока меня не будет.

«А парни-то времени зря не теряют не только в койке, — подумал Клинт. — Ну и славненько».

***

— Что это? 

Стив быстро огляделся в поисках врагов, но коридор был пуст. Записка трепетала на ветру, и пару секунд Стив просто её изучал. Стрела была незнакомая и всё-таки не совсем чужая, он видел похожие у Клинта; наконечник вошёл в дерево чуть ли не наполовину. 

«Иди за мной».

Кажется, юного Питера снова покусала школьная психолог. Стив не был против его попыток сплотить команду ещё больше как минимум потому, что нет ничего хуже, чем равнодушная молодёжь без потребности что-нибудь решительно улучшить, даже если без спроса. Чего стоила хотя бы паутинная вечеринка, после которой Башню пришлось отмывать три дня, и гамаки в каждой комнате…

Стив вновь поискал взглядом нечто, за чем ему предлагалось идти, но нашёл только тончайший обрывок, дрожавший на ветру. Паутина Питера, этакая нить Ариадны… и тонкий намёк на толстые обстоятельства. Наверное, и в самом деле нужно было уделять мальчику больше внимания, но рядом с ним теперь почти постоянно был Тони, а с Тони они в последние дни не могли сказать друг другу и пары слов, не переругавшись, так что…

Он шёл за нитью, как слепой за поводырём, от обрывка до обрывка. Поглядывал по сторонам и всё пытался сообразить, с какого момента между ним и Тони пошло не так. Должно быть, с того самого дня, как Тони чуть не до смерти нарезался, расставшись с Пеппер в очередной последний раз, и с пьяных глаз решил излить ему, Стиву, душу. Не стоило пытаться его утешать — или стоило, но другими словами, а не простым «она обязательно вернётся, у вас же дочь, это сближает». Тем более что против обыкновения и вопреки всем ожиданиям этот разрыв действительно оказался окончательным: через полгода Пеппер и Хэппи объявили о помолвке. Девочка жила на два дома, и всякий раз, как наступала очередь Пеппер за ней присматривать, Тони шёл вразнос: ничем другим его постоянные попытки расстаться с жизнью Стив объяснить не мог, так что пришлось принимать срочные меры, и любой командир на его месте поступил бы так же. Да вообще каждый человек на его месте сделал бы то же са…

Нить оборвалась. На полу тревожным флажком трепетал клочок алой ткани. Стив узнал бы этот цвет даже в темноте: именно таким костюмом щеголял Человек-Паук. Стив поднял улику и рванул вперёд быстрее, чем успел бы выкрикнуть: «Мстители, общий сбор!»

Никому нельзя было похищать Питера Паркера и вообще кого бы то ни было из Мстителей, молодых или опытных, неважно. Тони будет в ужасе, он готов был возиться с младшим поколением сутками, а Питер в каком-то смысле был его первенцем, и за это мерзавцу тоже придётся поплатиться.

Бешено соображая, Стив промчался по коридорам, приметил подозрительно приоткрытую дверь и ссыпался вниз по лестнице, ведущей к грузовым лифтам и подземной парковке. На стальной поверхности стены красовалась пара свеженьких царапин, не успевших потускнеть, и Стив убедился в том, что идёт по следу. Спустя мучительно долгих пять секунд лифт распахнул двери в гулкую пустоту паркинга; именно здесь армия роботов под управлением ДЖАРВИСа принимала, разгружала и транспортировала всё, что требовалось Башне и её обитателям. Сейчас здесь было пусто, как в могиле, только в самом дальнем отсеке моргала тревожная лампа.

— ДЖАРВИС, — начал он, и в эту самую секунду подарок Коулсона сработал. Предупреждающий писк, резкий рывок, приступ тошноты и головокружения — и вместо гулкой пустоты вокруг Стива вспыхнуло буйство красок. Малиновые, ярко-розовые, голубые и жёлтые пятна цвели в густой зелени парка, и где-то впереди, за толпящимися людьми, умирал Тони. Невыносимый, нестерпимый, вечно готовый прикрыть с воздуха, придумать какую-нибудь удивительную штуку и, не колеблясь, расстаться с жизнью ради других Тони Старк, без которого Стив не мог давным-давно. С которым, по множеству причин, не мог тоже.

Он ринулся вперёд, обходя гуляющих людей, и в наушнике послышался чуть напряжённый голос ДЖАРВИСА.

— Капитан. Новости от Альтрона. Центральный парк, зафиксирован портал.

— На месте, — отозвался Кэп. Портал плюс опасность для Тони означали крупные проблемы. Учитывая пропажу Паркера… — Поднимай всех. Человек-Паук похищен, думаю, это один общий план, и я хочу, чтобы все были готовы отражать…

Он выбежал на полянку перед озером и застыл. Тони стоял на коленях над чем-то… кем-то. От острого блеска металла резало глаза, знакомый рисунок щита был разломлен пополам, и Стив добрую секунду не мог отвести от него глаз.

Его щит. Его внешность. Тони склонился над двойником, держа Морган на руках. Зеваки вокруг переговаривались и ахали, кто-то уже стал подозрительно коситься на него самого, и Стив отвлечённо порадовался тому, что явился в штатском. Тони сказал что-то, и фигура в грязном драном костюме — его собственном, Стив мог бы на Библии поклясться, — шевельнулась, попыталась подняться. Морган спрыгнула с рук отца и тоже наклонилась к лежащему; Стив рефлекторно напрягся, как делал всегда, стоило любому из его людей подойти к чему-нибудь опасному, но ничего ужасного не случилось. 

Пока что.

— Посторонитесь, — приказал он и принялся раздвигать застывших в изумлении людей. — Мэм, со всем уважением, вы мешаете. Возьми-ка маму за руку, сынок. Дайте пройти. Расступитесь!

Тони, казалось, не слышал никого и ничего, склонившись над телом. Как будто забыл, что это может быть кто угодно — Локи под чужой личиной, злоумышленник в маске-обманке, да хоть скрулл! Стив шагнул вперёд, готовый атаковать в любую секунду, и Тони наконец-то заметил его, повернулся, встретился глазами…

Как всегда, Стив провалился в карий взгляд с головой. Это было как одновременно окунуться в кипящую сладость и тут же замёрзнуть до костей, нестерпимо и прекрасно. Тони что-то делал с ним одним фактом своего существования: подхватывал, нёс в самые небеса и бросал с них, разбивая в кровь.

Как всегда, Стив не позволил поднявшейся в душе буре взять верх. Они с Тони привычно обменялись взглядами, как в бою, и Стив доверил ему право самому определять уровень опасности, а Тони, по праву взаимности — самое драгоценное, что имел.

— Кататься! — потребовала Морган, вцепляясь в Стива и ловко карабкаясь по армированной ткани. Она оглянулась на лежащего и нахмурила лоб. — Почему вас двое? 

Стив забросил щит за спину и устроил Морган у себя на руках. Лёгкое детское тело не ощущалось почти никак, разве что грело грудь под рубашкой, встрёпанные волосы щекотали Стиву подбородок.

— Пока не знаю, — отозвался он. — Но мы разберёмся. Идём, принцесса, поможем папе.

— Я не принцесса! — возмутилась Морган. — Я лучший в мире супер-пупер-астронавт!

На прошлой неделе вся Башня была в блёстках, розах, единорожках и коронах, а из Брюса получился неплохой тролль на мосту, но Стив покорно кивнул. Морган Старк с лёгкостью могла вить из него верёвки, как и из всех прочих Мстителей — нет, наверное, из него с особенной непринуждённостью, — но он не был против. Даже совсем нет. 

— Лучший в мире астронавт, — повторил он и пошёл разгонять толпу, давая Тони возможность без помех провести эвакуацию. Ничего нет хуже, чем испуганные дети и паникующие взрослые, а паниковать тут было от чего. Гости из других измерений и пространств попадали к ним не так уж часто — слава богу! — а уж таких гостей в их сложной запутанной жизни ещё не случалось.

Лучше бы, честное слово, и дальше так оставалось.

***

— Танос, — хмуро повторил Тони. — Здоровенный сизый хмырь с Титана, одержимый идеей всё отнять и поделить. И с Перчаткой.

Их гость — Стив предпочитал называть его так даже в мыслях, потому что от прочих вариантов голова норовила пойти кругом, — молча кивнул. Он не отрывал взгляда от Тони, и это здорово раздражало Стива неуместностью, но он молчал что было сил, стараясь сосредоточиться на проблемах чужого мира.

— ДЖАРВИС, пишешь? — Тони тяжело вздохнул. — Пишешь, конечно. И что, вы проиграли? Не хочу сыпать соль на раны, но вид у тебя не победный.

— Мы выиграли, — тихо возразил другой Стив. Вспухшее от синяков лицо на миг сложилось в маску такого горя, словно он признавался в том, что весь мир сгорел в безжалостном огне, а сам он так никого и не спас. — Сработал тот самый единственный вариант, и Тони… — он сглотнул и невпопад прибавил, — Морган очень им гордится. Мы все. 

— Звучит очень хреново, — заметил Тони, но тут же замолчал и бросил взгляд туда, где за высокими стеклянными дверьми Морган упоённо объезжала Сокола. Тот, выслушав от Тони пару ласковых, даже не пытался развернуть крылья. — У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи насчёт того, как ты сюда попал?

— Убил Красного Черепа, — без колебаний ответил гость. Стив поднял брови. 

— Только сейчас? 

Пару секунд он сопротивлялся тяжёлому взгляду. Чувство было неприятное; неужели и он сам так же смотрит на людей, когда ими недоволен? 

— Камень забросил его на Вормир и сделал чем-то вроде призрака, — объяснил его… двойник? Стив не был уверен — они всё-таки были очень разные. — Я должен был вернуть Камни по местам, но последний, вот этот, отказался возвращаться.

— Погоди-ка, — Тони быстро перелистал электронную запись, висевшую перед ним в воздухе, и ткнул пальцем в светящуюся красным строчку. — Вот, ты сам сказал, что Древняя…

— Да, она говорила, — устало подтвердил гость. — Камни должны были сами стремиться занять положенное им место, они и заняли — все, кроме последнего. Красный Череп… перед тем, как я ударил его Мьёлльниром, он сказал, что я потерял самое дорогое, что имел, и поэтому…

Он замолчал, тяжело дыша, и Стив хлопнул ладонью по колену и встал.

— Ты идёшь отдыхать, — сказал он, — Тони и ДЖАРВИС анализируют данные, Брюс изучает камень, а я…

— Я буду рядом с Камнем, — возразил его двойник, и это так потрясло Стива, не привыкшего к возражениям, что он даже не сразу нашёлся с ответом. — Он опасен, а я не хочу подвергать риску других, хватит.

Харли и Питер, ещё не отошедшие от недавней молниеносной взбучки, переглянулись и снова приняли виноватый вид. Особенно сильно Стив их не ругал — молодёжь есть молодёжь, хотя шуточки могли быть и поумнее, — но им и того хватило. Тони даже не заметил, что произошло, а Стив едва успел вздохнуть с облегчением, узнав, что Человек-Паук похитил себя сам, и, как часто случается с неудачными затеями, выбрал для своего плана самый неподходящий момент.

С Клинтом, явным участником заговора, у Стива должен был состояться отдельный разговор, но — потом. Всё потом, когда они разберутся с основной проблемой.

— Мстители обычно прислушиваются к моим решениям, — напомнил он, в последнюю секунду заменив «приказам» на более дипломатичный вариант. — Уверен, ты в курсе.

— У нас всё ещё демократия, — тем же тоном напомнил его визави. Стив решил звать его Стивеном Грантом — просто чтобы не путаться даже в мыслях. — И я такой же Капитан Америка, как и ты. Технически…

— Технически вы вообще один и тот же человек, — пробормотал Тони, выстраивая в воздухе сложную систему переплетающихся линий. — Взятый из разных реальностей, которые по сути своей тоже одна…

— У меня сейчас мозги лопнут, — пробормотал Питер. Харли вздохнул и, не таясь, взял его за руку.

— Твоя паутина, — сказал он. — Часть нить липкая, часть — крепкая, но все они всё равно одна и та же паутина. 

— Я не хочу ссориться, — заверил Капитан Грант. — Честное слово, это последнее, что мне нужно, но камни очень опасны, а этот конкретный ещё и непредсказуем, и единственный, кому он не может причинить никакого вреда — я сам.

— Почему ты так в этом уверен? — уточнил Тони, отвлекаясь от сложного переплетения светящихся линий. Это почему-то очень уязвило Стива: наверное, дело было в том, что ради него Тони мог бы и не отвлечься, а ради Гранта… 

Тот пожал плечами.

— Всего, что было мне по-настоящему дорого, я уже лишился, — произнёс он тем ровным тоном, что был хуже всякого крика. — Для камня я теперь как выжатый лимон, так что, полагаю…

— Кэп-два прав, — Тони поглядел на Стива и поднял брови. — Что это с тобой? Зубы разболелись? 

Было почти невозможно объяснить, что с ним происходит. Правда была бы слишком странной и, пожалуй, недостойной: как можно ревновать к самому себе? 

— Не привык, что мне возражают, — выдавил Стив. — Но хорошо, Стивен Грант, пусть будет так. Альтрон присмотрит за тем, чтобы ничего ужасного ни с кем не случилось, а мы тем временем…

— Альтрон?! — Грант даже приподнялся, хотя резкие движения явно причиняли ему боль. — У вас есть Альтрон?

— Да, а что не так? — удивился Тони и смахнул схему реальностей в сторону, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Погоди, дай угадаю: в твоей версии реальности с ним возникли проблемы.

— Мягко сказано, — подтвердил Грант. — Он почти убил человечество, но мы в итоге справились… вместе.

Тони протянул руку и коснулся его плеча; Стив скрипнул зубами. Горе в голосе его двойника было несомненным, неподдельным, но прямо сейчас всё, чего он хотел, было вскочить и схватить Тони. Прижать к себе, не отдавать никому, заявить свои права — которых, чёрт возьми, не было. 

— Думаю, — через силу произнёс он, — мы и сейчас справимся. Вместе. 

Стивен Грант поглядел на него так, словно видел насквозь и читал все мысли, даже самые потаённые и стыдные, больше того — словно передавал Стиву свои собственные, полные тоски и ошеломляющей горечи потерь.

«У тебя есть всё, чего я лишился, — говорил этот взгляд. — Может быть, это справедливо, может быть — нет, но лучше бы тебе беречь то, что ты считаешь своим. Я уже не уберёг, не иди по моим следам».

— Вместе, — эхом повторил он, — получается не всегда. 

Тони поёжился и убрал схему, над которой работал, с глаз долой.

— Тогда постараемся сделать так, чтобы удалось хотя бы в этот раз, — подытожил он.

Провожая Стивена Гранта в тихую скромную комнату на гостевом этаже Башни, Стив всё ещё слышал отзвуки надежды в этих словах.

***

— А как же принцип последовательности? — расстроенно вопросил Брюс. — Я не могу себе представить мир, лишённый его напрочь, а сейчас…

— Не лишённый, следи за руками, — Тони снова развернул схему, над которой они бились уже несколько дней. Установка для передвижения по временному потоку, собранная с неоценимой помощью Пима, блестела свежим металлом неподалёку. — Вот точка А, для простоты пусть это будет день последней битвы. Ты можешь вернуться на сутки назад, учесть все ошибки и попытаться их исправить, но для твоей собственной линии реальности это не изменит ничего. Ты изменишь её самим фактом путешествия во времени, так что любые перемены отразятся на реальности А-минус-день, но не на твоей собственной. 

— Но реальность одна! — Брюс сощурился, рассматривая сплетение нитей. — Если только ты не забрал Камень — или несколько — и не создал ответвление, которое всё равно обречено угаснуть.

— То, что в реке много течений, не означает, что много и рек, — объяснил Тони. — И сам факт того, что ты путешествуешь во времени, тоже создаёт ответвления от этой основной реальности. Всё дело в памяти. У Кэпа уже была битва с Таносом, и он её проиграл… ну, он так считает, как я понял. 

— И имеет на это основания, — проворчал Брюс. — А как красиво могло бы получиться: несколько прыжков в прошлое, и у нас могла бы быть армия из десятка Кэпов, Халков и Торов. 

— И вся эта армия ничем бы не помогла в той единственной реальности, которую он так хочет исправить, — вздохнул Тони. — Допустим, мы сейчас отправимся в его временную ветку и поможем одолеть Таноса, но сам этот новый исход создаст новую реальность, и там будет Кэп, но другой. Эффект наблюдателя в чистом виде. Вернувшись на сутки назад, он продолжит помнить о случившемся, и будет помнить, где находится его собственная реальность: там, где их Старк и Наташа погибли. 

Брюса отчётливо передёрнуло, и Тони мягко похлопал его по руке.

— Мы можем победить Таноса, спасти Землю, встретить себя самих, друзей, родных… чёрт, тот Старк даже до Говарда добрался, но стоит вновь оказаться дома…

— Если мы вообще окажемся дома, — хмуро сказал Брюс. — Никогда не думал, что множественность реальности может быть такой неуютной концепцией. Как думаешь, мы сможем помочь им, то есть… погоди. Тогда все наши усилия лишены смысла. Допустим, мы всей командой пойдём и встанем против Таноса. Но те, другие Мстители, ведь всё равно помнят, что проиграли! Мы сможем исправить любую реальность, кроме нашей!

Тони серьёзно кивнул и произнёс:

— Честно? Я не буду тем парнем, кто ему об этом скажет. К счастью, Кэп не так чтоб очень разбирается в квантовой физике и переходах. Врать ему я стану, но, думаю, он не из тех, кто откажется помочь другому миру только потому, что тот — не его собственный. Может, он будет отличаться совсем ненамного? Может, какому-то другому Старку внезапно повезёт, мы вообще такие, везучие?

Брюс помолчал, переваривая это заявление, и заметил:

— Есть ещё один фактор. Камень. Я собрал всё, что о них известно, даже запросил помощь экспертов.

— Это тех странных ребят, чей корабль теперь стоит у нас на парковке Башни? — хмыкнул Тони. — Пёстрая компания. Морган от енота просто-таки не оттянешь.

— Ну да, — подтвердил Брюс, — так вот, их командир, Питер Квилл, заявил мне, что никто и никогда не видел уничтоженного Камня. Даже такой вероятности не предполагал. А этот Кэп смог, так что кто знает, на что он ещё способен.

Тони помолчал, задумчиво гоняя вперёд-назад световое перо. 

— Он меня пугает, — признался он, наконец. — Мы не забирали камней, не создавали других реальностей, мы собираемся всей командой свалиться им на голову чуточку раньше, чем всё пойдёт наперекосяк и попытаться помочь, но никаких гарантий я дать не могу и только надеюсь, что в итоге мы не навредим хотя бы собственной вселенной. Может, ты и прав, и Кэп способен прогнуть под себя саму реальность, а может быть, и нет — как знать? Но в одном я уверен: любой исход лучше, чем быть беспомощным в аду. Он хочет вернуть Старка и готов отдать за это жизнь. Я не стану лишать его шанса. 

Брюс покивал и подумал о том, что даже в случае удачного исхода Стивен Грант ничего не забудет, в его памяти останется каждая потеря, каждый удар злой судьбы, и его собственный мир, наслаждающийся плодами Пирровой победы, не изменится никогда. Ради микроскопического шанса Тони готов был рискнуть по-крупному, как и Брюс, как и вся остальная команда — в этом у Брюса сомнений не было. 

— Ты так ему доверяешь, — пробормотал он, и Тони вскинул на него удивлённые глаза.

— Ну да, — просто сказал он. — А как иначе?

Брюсу сделалось чудовищно неловко от этой искренней уверенности в человеке, которого Тони знал всего ничего, и который, тем не менее, успел завоевать его уважение.

— Вернёмся к насущным делам, — сказал он поспешно. — Уходить в другую реальность и бросать наш мир — опасно.

— Разделимся, — легко предложил Тони. — Ты, я, Кэп, Наташа и Тор. Молодёжь под присмотром Клинта пусть следит за порядком, пока нас не будет — и кстати, отлучимся-то мы буквально на пару секунд, да и не так уж много там исправлять: Таноса они и без нас победили.

— А у нас, похоже, и вовсе нет никакого Таноса, — подхватил Брюс, светлея лицом, — и если мы поможем им и вернёмся домой… но Тони. Это не просто может быть опасно, это обязательно будет смертельный риск. 

Тони пожал плечами и приобрёл свой обычный наплевательски-лихой вид, который так хорошо смотрелся на фотографиях в журналах и так раздражал вживую.

— Можешь меня не уговаривать, я и так уже решил, что в деле, — сказал он. — И остальные настроены так же, я с каждым переговорил. А знаешь, почему?

Конечно, Брюс знал. Чужой Капитан ничего не говорил прямо, но час тому назад Брюс случайно встретил его, проходя мимо комнаты, усилиями Морган и Питера превращённой в рубку космического корабля. Морган висела на прочных подтяжках из паутины и изучала невесомость, время от времени восторженно вопя. Питер с лицом, выкрашенным зелёной акварелью, изображал Спока и призывал её вспомнить о долге перед Звёздным флотом. Всё было как обычно: шум, веселье, настоящее классическое воспитание будущих героев, и Брюс прошёл бы мимо, улыбаясь, если бы не заметил Стивена Гранта. Тот молча сидел в углу и смотрел на веселье так, что будь на месте Морган сам Брюс, успевший растерять бронебойную жизнерадостность детства, дело кончилось бы сплошным расстройством. Никому не понравится, обернувшись в разгар игры, увидеть человека, который выглядит так, словно из него заживо вынули сердце. Никто из них, Мстителей, не был способен отказать Кэпу, пусть тот и был чужим, пусть даже не просил о помощи. Когда ты Мститель и видишь творящуюся несправедливость, ты бросаешься на помощь, не дожидаясь просьб. Это в твоей природе, и иначе не будет. Всё время, что Кэп излагал свою версию событий прошлого, Тони выглядел так, словно каждое из тяжёлых слов Капитана Америки из другой, гораздо более мрачной реальности, дёргало за невидимую нить, напрямую идущую к сердцу. Оставалось только надеяться, что их собственный Капитан не заметит этого или сумеет справиться с ревностью — впрочем, и та, и другая надежда казалась Брюсу заведомо несбыточной.

— Морган, — произнёс он, решив сосредоточиться на более простом аргументе. — Каким бы странным ни был тот мир, там тоже есть Морган, и нельзя оставлять её сиротой, даже не попытавшись исправить дело.

— Пеппер звонила, — невпопад ответил Тони. — Устроила ужасный скандал. Обычный риск — это куда ни шло, она, можно сказать, привыкла, но одна мысль о том, что я отправлюсь в другое время и, возможно, не вернусь, пугает её до бешенства. Я тоже напомнил ей о маленькой девочке, оставшейся без отца, и это, можешь мне поверить, сделало всё только хуже. 

Брюс сочувственно вздохнул. Он знал, каково это: так бояться кого-то потерять, что отказывает даже логика, даже сочувствие. Хуже того: благодаря Наташе он знал, что такое материнский инстинкт — прекрасное, жестокое, неумолимое чувство, требующее своего в самых неудобных обстоятельствах. 

— В конце концов я спросил её, как бы она назвала человека, отказавшегося помочь, если бы это _наша_ Морган осталась наполовину сиротой, — хмуро признался Тони. — Жестоко, понимаю. Она разрыдалась, бросила трубку, а потом Хэппи орал на меня с полчаса, не меньше. Но дело не только в Морган, Брюс. Просто так не должно быть, вот и всё. Я точно не идеал; не уверен даже, что из меня получился хороший отец что там, что здесь, но вот так, глядя в глаза приговорённому, сказать, что я ничего не буду делать, потому что боюсь последствий или считаю всю затею безнадёжной…

Позади них послышались шаги, и Тони замолчал, поспешно натягивая на лицо беззаботную улыбочку. Брюс покосился на вошедшего Стива — их, родного, привычного, — и хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Пим-частицы! — воскликнул он. — Мне же нужно их откалибровать! Вернусь через час. Или через два, не знаю. Как пойдёт.

— Не торопись, — в голосе Тони, против всех усилий, пробивалась улыбка. — Морган терпеть не может, когда я надолго пропадаю, так что лучше бы нам сделать всё с первого раза.

Выходя, Брюс успел увидеть, как Стив — он был одет так, словно собирался на свидание, и об отглаженный воротник белой рубашки можно было порезаться, — нависает над удивлённым Тони.

Чёрт возьми. Вид у Кэпа был до того решительный, что даже у Брюса поджилки затряслись.

— ДЖАРВИС, — взмолился он, надеясь на лучшее. — Никто в последние пару часов не заказывал столик в каком-нибудь приличном ресторане?

— Нет, доктор Беннер, — произнёс ДЖАРВИС и, прежде чем сердце Брюса успело упасть, добавил, — но Капитан Роджерс, я хочу сказать, наш собственный…

— Ради бога, ДЖАРВИС!

— …попросил собрать корзинку для пикника и завести Шевроле Камаро тысяча девятьсот…

— Тот самый? Подарок от Тони на день рождения?

— Именно. 

Значит, всё-таки свидание. Брюс облегчённо выдохнул и решил взять с командира пример.

— Идёт сейчас где-нибудь русский балет? — спросил он, потому что Наташа обожала балет. — Закажи два билета, пожалуйста. И столик в ресторане неподалёку. 

— Сделано, доктор Беннер.

В конце концов, в ближайшем будущем они собирались вырвать из рук смерти не только Тони, отдавшего жизнь ради спасения своего мира от самого ужасного тирана, какого только можно было вообразить, но и Вдову, пожертвовавшую собой. Та, другая Наташа могла бы вызвать у его обожаемой Нат приступ ревности, а такого Брюсу совсем не хотелось. 

— Привет, — сказал он, набрав её номер. Наташа ответила мгновенно. — Знаешь, если ты уже вернулась из своей особенно секретной миссии…

— Согласна, — ответила она, не тратя лишних слов. Брюс так любил её, что даже страшно становилось. — Что бы это ни было, даже если какая-нибудь глупость вроде похищения Паркера.

Брюс рассмеялся.

— Приезжай скорей, — попросил он. — Всё так быстро поменялось, что половину свидания мы будем говорить о делах, но уж вторая будет как надо.

***

Видеть этого чужого Тони было хуже чем невыносимо: Стив каждый раз словно оказывался на поле битвы после того, как был нанесён последний удар, снова нёс безвольное тяжёлое тело, и каждый шаг был шагом в ад без надежды и права вернуться. За его спиной плакала Пеппер Старк, рядом шёл Питер и, не стесняясь, вытирал текущие слёзы сорванным капюшоном костюма. Самое страшное, тем не менее, ждало впереди: он, Стивен Грант Роджерс, должен был сообщить пятилетней девочке о том, что её отец сражался и погиб как герой, а после этого собрать остаток сил и жить дальше. 

Он до сих пор помнил, как это было — держать в руке камни, вынутые из комка оплавленного металла. Каждый казался одновременно раскалённым и ледяным, а весил, кажется, тонну — и всё-таки даже эта тяжкая ноша была стократ легче, чем мертвец в его объятиях. Тони больше никогда не улыбнётся ему, не начнёт язвить, не придумает чего-то, что заставит всех вокруг выглядеть круче. Не сделает мир осмысленным местом, в котором стоит жить.

Самым трудным было не выдать себя; довольно он и без этого создавал проблем. Последний, погасший, словно выгоревший изнутри камень лежал теперь в надёжном захвате робота-анализатора, и Стив часами мог смотреть в обугленную черноту под растрескавшейся оранжевой корочкой. Лучшей аналогии нечего было и искать: тьма заполняла изнутри и Камень, и самого Стива.

Впрочем, оставалась Морган и долг перед ней — огромный, неоплатный, теперь удвоившийся: он не мог оставить девочку сиротой в собственном мире и не мог позволить ей стать сиротой — здесь. Самым лучшим и, пожалуй, единственным, что Стив мог сделать сейчас, было бы молча смириться с потерей, попытаться найти что-то, ради чего стоит жить — но он не мог. Даже Пегги, к которой он честно попытался вернуться, заметила это и, подарив ему танец и поцелуй…

— Стивен?

Он встряхнулся и поднял голову. Легче не стало: Наташа стояла над ним, как тень потерянного мира. 

— Мэм.

— Хотела бы я знать, о чём ты размышляешь с таким лицом, — произнесла она, — но, подозреваю, я и так знаю. Если скажу, что и здесь, в своём мире, поступила бы так же и не колебалась бы ни секунды, станет легче или трудней?

— Я хотел уйти к Пегги, Пегги Картер, — неожиданно для себя самого признался Стив. — Не знаю, есть ли она тут у вас.

— Основательница Щ.И.Т.а и матерь всех драконов? — криво усмехнулась Наташа. — Есть, как не быть. Директор Фьюри пугает ею новобранцев.

Стив против воли улыбнулся. 

— Я думал, что смогу смириться, — сказал он тихо. — Малодушие, конечно, но иногда ему трудно сопротивляться. Вернуться в прошлое, встретить единственную женщину, которую любил, найти тихую гавань, выполнить обещание.

Наташа молчала, и в этом молчании не было осуждения — или Стиву просто хотелось так думать? Он передёрнул плечами, вспоминая, и закончил:

— Она меня прогнала. Чуть не умерла от радости, подарила танец и… словом, всё было как надо, но потом она выпроводила меня восвояси. Наверное, за это я так её и любил: Пегги никогда ничего не делает наполовину, и даже если получает то, чего очень хотела, готова отказаться, если чует подвох. Не идёт на компромиссы в том, что важно, понимаешь?

— Думаю, в тебе этой решимости не меньше, — Наташа села рядом с ним и потёрла виски. На шее у неё цвёл след поцелуя, и Стив, нечаянно заметив его, поспешно отвёл взгляд. — Когда у нас с Брюсом были трудные времена… неважно, впрочем. Я хотела сказать только вот что: когда всё начнётся, не думай о потерях. Думай о будущем. Я не знаю и вряд ли узнаю, какой была там, в твоём мире, но если хотя бы немного сама на себя похожа — думаю, она бы тебе сказала то же самое. В прошлом может быть много хорошего, но мы — Мстители, а не археологи. Ради будущего мы дерёмся, защищаем свой мир, жертвуем тем, что дорого, и, если потребуется — умираем. 

Стива продрало морозом, и он пробормотал:

— Постарайся всё-таки остаться в живых, хорошо? Брюс мне не простит, если…

— Конечно, — кивнула Наташа, поднимаясь. — Там, у тебя, мы с ним вместе?

Стив покачал головой.

— Разве что так втайне, что никто не в курсе.

— Странно, — вздохнула Наташа. — А ты и Старк? Хотя нет, не отвечай, я и так вижу. Жаль. У нас они тоже ходят вокруг да около — ни вместе, ни врозь. Иногда это смешно, иногда досадно, но мы все за них болеем. Может, когда-нибудь оба вынут головы из задниц и…

— У них есть шанс, — тихо сказал Стив. В голове у него плыло, под сердцем поселилась кусачая пустота и грызла, грызла, грызла. — Я сам был таким же точно идиотом, только понял это слишком поздно. Когда нёс его… 

Он замолчал — перехватило горло. Плакать при Наташе не хотелось, да и слёзы, как он имел возможность убедиться, ничего не меняли: не возвращали погибших, не приносили облегчения, не помогали жить дальше.

— У меня будет шанс всё исправить, — хрипло закончил он. — По крайней мере, главное. Хотя бы один шанс, о большем я не прошу.

— Не просри его, Кэп, — посоветовала Наташа и поднялась. — И я сейчас не только о том, что мы сделаем в твоём мире, но и о том, что тебя ждёт потом.

«Если что-нибудь ждёт, — подумал Стив. — Если».

***

Вино было бархатистым и терпким, но пить Тони не хотелось совершенно: голова и без того шла кругом. Он пригубил немного и одарил Стива подозрительным взглядом.

— Выкладывай, — сказал он. — А то у меня сердце не на месте. Что ещё стряслось, кроме очевидного?

Кленовые листья над ними пели вечную шелестящую песенку, бросали на расстеленный плед резную движущуюся тень. Если присмотреться, можно было вообразить целый световой театр: тут, попирая ногами красно-зелёные клетки шотландки, стоит светящийся Тор с Мьёлльниром в руке, здесь, рядом с надкушенным бургером, затаился в засаде Клинт, а вот и сам Тони, если, конечно, вас не смущает муравьишка, ползущий по расколотой маске, собранной из солнечных пятен.

— Ничего.

Иногда лаконичность Стива доводила его до бешенства. Как раз тот случай.

— Ничего? Довольно внушительное ничего, кажется, раз ты так подготовился, — Тони обвёл рукой всё вокруг: зелёный холм, деревья, запылённый шевроле, отдыхающий в тени, корзинку для пикника и самого Стива. — Раньше мы так дела не обсуждали.

— А разговор пойдёт не о делах, — со вздохом сказал Стив. — Их мы уже привели в порядок настолько, насколько было возможно, осталось ввязаться в драку и стоять насмерть.

Тони внезапно почувствовал себя крайне неловко, даже нелепо. Когда Кэп налетел на него и с ходу предложил кое-куда прокатиться, Тони согласился не думая, просто был слишком ошеломлён, а сейчас правда медленно и неохотно разворачивалась во всей своей красе.

— Так что это тогда такое? — он вновь оглядел холмы и лес, тонкую ниточку дороги и зелёный пруд в крупных белых цветках. От фермы Клинта это место отличалось так же разительно, как его первый полёт от рутинного заседания совета директоров. — Решил дать мне продышаться? Имей в виду, на Башне полным-полно площадок, даже есть с бассейном и барбекю, так что…

— Это свидание.

Тони осёкся и уставился на Кэпа; тот ответил хмурым решительным взглядом. К белой рубашке и простым чёрным брюкам явно не хватало щита, но всё остальное было в наличии: челюсть вперёд, боевой блеск глаз, суровый рот и то самое ощущение, которое исходило от Стива перед атакой. Как будто всё будет в порядке, как будто никто не один, каждому придут на помощь, если потребуется, а в конце боя, даже самого тяжёлого и страшного, непременно ждёт победа, потому что добро всегда побеждает, а Кэп — на стороне добра. На их стороне.

— Свида?..

Надо было глотнуть чего-нибудь холодного. Промочить пересохшее горло. Может, тогда получится говорить, не замолкая на полуслове? 

— Да, именно, — Стив помолчал и прибавил сокрушённо, — я тебя пугаю, кажется. Не нужно, Тони, тебя это ни к чему не обязывает, я просто подумал…

— Я отец с ребёнком, — выпалил Тони, — ты вообще об этом помнишь? Неудачный брак, неидеальная жизнь, мерзкий характер, эгоцентризм высшей пробы, мне продолжать? 

— Эти-то глупости? — возразил Стив, начиная улыбаться. Тони в самом деле видел улыбку, застрявшую в углах его губ, видел — и не мог поверить в её реальность. — Нет, не нужно. Особенно про эгоизм — это просто смешно. Не знаю, как тебя надо ненавидеть, чтобы считать эгоистом, а что до Морган… она замечательная. Просто замечательная, вся в тебя.

Чувство было такое, словно они с Кэпом поменялись местами: не Тони нёс его в небеса, крепко держа за талию и не давая упасть, а наоборот — Стив каждым словом поднимал его всё выше. 

— Я думал, ты меня не одобряешь, — признал Тони, потому что надо же было что-нибудь сказать, а эта неловкая правда прыгнула на язык первой. — Вечно хмуришься, почти всегда злишься…

— Всё время боюсь тебя потерять, так или иначе, — за него закончил Кэп, и Тони пришлось помолчать немного, чтоб отдышаться. Сердце грохотало как бешеное, свет внезапно оказался слишком ярким, пятна и полосы на пледе — слишком красочными, а шелест листьев оглушал. Стив оказался совсем рядом, вплотную, обнял горячими руками и сказал:

— Дыши, Тони. Дыши.

Тони старался изо всех сил, понимая, что иначе невозможно, и Стив помог, сложив большие ладони ковшиком и подставив их к самому лицу. Пальцы были все в мозолях от щита, пахли сорванной травой и кожей, Тони сам не заметил, как начал успокаиваться.

— Прости, — пробормотал Стив ему за ухо. — Не надо было так сразу, наверное, но я всё не мог выбросить из головы… его.

— Стивена Гранта? — Тони поднял голову и тут же снова уткнулся лицом в жёсткие тёплые ладони. Он мог бы просидеть так весь день, может, даже всю жизнь. — В нём всё дело, так?

— Скажем, он был последней каплей, — Стив помолчал. — Смотрит на тебя, как на потерянный рай, и я, в общем, могу понять — почему. Лишиться тебя было бы невыносимо, и я тот ещё дурак, что осознал это только сейчас, но говорят же — лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Тони кивнул, ткнувшись лбом в твёрдые пальцы, поднял голову и, наконец, перестал чувствовать, что падает с огромной высоты на нераскрытом парашюте. Если и так, то падали они вместе. Кэп погладил его по щеке и проговорил мягким, совершенно не похожим на свой обычный приказной тон, голосом:

— Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что не помчишься щёлкать Перчаткой в одиночку.

Переход был таким внезапным, что Тони вздрогнул и снова уставился в знакомые, обычно суровые, а теперь полные нежности и затаённого страха глаза.

— Я — Железный Человек, — напомнил он. — Я не могу отсиживаться в сторонке.

— Верно, — кивнул Стив, — а я — Капитан Америка. Мы сделаем это вместе, Тони. Вернём моему альтер-эго его Старка, поможем спасти их мир. А потом, раз уж это свидание оказалось таким удачным…

— Удачное — это когда девушка позволила себя поцеловать, а не напрочь отказала.

Ладно, это была довольно примитивная провокация, но Тони просто не мог удержаться. Столько лет они были знакомы — сражались вместе, защищали Землю вместе, растили Мстителей вместе, кажется, даже дышали в унисон, — и за всё это время Тони нет-нет, да и думал, каково бы это было. Может, Кэп и целует, как дерётся — решительно и сильно, самозабвенно, а может быть, и нет. Узнать было не от кого, да Тони и не склонен был верить другим на слово, если была возможность проверить самому.

— Ты не девушка, — довольно глупо заметил Кэп, и Тони увидел в его глазах неуверенность. Господи, он вправду боялся отказа — боялся, как будто кто-нибудь в здравом уме мог отказать Стиву Роджерсу! Как будто у Тони хоть когда-нибудь был малейший шанс перед ним устоять!

— Ага, — подтвердил он, взяв Стива за плечи и притягивая к себе. — И я не откажу. 

Целовался Стив, как оказалось, довольно неумело — должно быть, от недостатка практики. Тони тоже не блистал, к своему неудовольствию: привычные умения отказали, стоило Стиву накрыть его рот своим. Тони пытался что было сил, ужасаясь перспективе оттолкнуть Стива, разочаровать, заставить считать себя широко разрекламированным неумёхой, но Стив просто прижался губами к его губам и, после долгого, чудовищно неловкого и невообразимо прекрасного поцелуя, пробормотал:

— Спасибо. 

— Обычно я лучше, — смутившись, признался Тони. — Десять из десяти, иногда даже двенадцать, но…

— Надеюсь, прямо сейчас ты не считал, — Стив притянул его к своему плечу, твёрдому и бугристому под белой крахмальной тканью. — Меня бы это страшно расстроило.

— Господи, Стив, да с тобой у меня не то что устный счёт — мозги отказывают! — возопил Тони, потянулся за новым поцелуем, и этот-то оказался что надо: не то они оба стремительно приноровились друг к другу, не то пережили первичный шок, не то… он не хотел думать, что именно сработало. Просто теперь прикосновения из неловких стали плавными, медленными и томительно-нежными, язык Стива не толкался в его рот, а скользил по губам, сердце перестало частить и принялось таять, и каждая секунда казалась длинной каплей мёда, растёртой по нёбу. 

— Боже, — прошептал Тони, когда всё-таки смог оторваться. — Знал бы раньше…

— Когда всё это закончится, — так же ошеломлённо произнёс Стив, — я приглашу тебя и Морган куда-нибудь. Она любит лошадей? 

— Обожает, — кивнул Тони. — А кто тебе сказал, что лучший способ обаять отца с ребёнком — начать с ребёнка?

Стив посмотрел на него честными-пречестными глазами.

— Никто, — ответил он. С сердцем у Тони случилось что-то странное: впервые за долгие-долгие месяцы оно не было комком боли, дурных предчувствий и колючих тревог — нет, оно билось ровно и сильно, гнало по жилам горячую живую кровь. — Я сам догадался, и, между прочим, первыми начали вы. Против тебя и Морган у меня шансов не было.

Тони вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Обещай мне тоже, — попросил он. — Ты не умрёшь завтра. Никто из нас не умрёт.

— Я сделаю для этого всё, что смогу. Слово Капитана, — отозвался Стив. 

Не поцеловать его после этого было просто невозможно.

***

— Безусловно, самое странное задание из всех, что я получал, — Стрэндж свёл пальцы шалашиком и стал похож на профессора, рассматривающего особенно сложный случай. — Вы всерьёз утверждаете, что в одном из существующих миров я участвовал в битве с титаном, помешанным на спорных идеях мальтузианства? 

— Именно. Думаю, вы были не слишком рады, когда меняли жизнь Тони на Камень Времени. — Стив помолчал. — Один вариант из четырнадцати с лишним миллионов, и он сработал, вот только цена оказалась слишком высока.

Обшитая тёмным дубом комната казалась слишком тесной, неуютной, и не стала лучше после того, как Стрэндж включил лампу, чтобы внимательно изучить Камень Души.

— Впервые вижу нечто подобное, — сказал он. — Когда вы обратились ко мне, капитан Роджерс, я ожидал многого, но не такого. Камни Бесконечности — чрезвычайно крепкие артефакты; не представляю, что должно было случиться, чтобы один из них буквально сгорел изнутри. 

— Я убил его хранителя, — тихо сказал Стив. — Он был мерзавцем при жизни, таким и после смерти остался, а я… можно сказать, сорвался. 

Стрэндж ловко вставил в глаз увеличительное стекло и сделался похожим уже не на профессора, а на сыщика. Тонкий острый луч собирался в пучок, упирался в тонкую апельсиново-рыжую корочку и гас, не успев добраться до середины.

— Поразительно, — повторил Стрэндж, придирчиво вглядываясь в черноту, сменившую сияние. — А ещё поразительней последствия для вашего мира, или, если угодно, вашей реальности-времени.

— Например?

— Например, — сухо ответил Стрэндж, откладывая опустевший Камень, — если ничего не предпринять для его восстановления, вы не сможете вернуть его на Вормир. Это куколка, оболочка, не более чем сухой лист, уже не скрывающий ростка. 

— Очень поэтично, но… — Стив потёр виски. Он стучал в двери Санктум Санкторум не так уж долго, но чувствовал себя измотанным и грязным, неуместным в этом царстве традиций и магии. — Что это означает практически?

— Что у вашего мира, как и у многих других, очень высокая инерция, — удивив его, объяснил Стрэндж. — Когда стало очевидным, что Камень повреждён и не может исполнять свои функции, реальность прогнулась, как батут, и вышвырнула вас туда, где был шанс получить помощь. Никому не хочется умирать, даже целой вселенной, а без Камня Души она обречена угаснуть.

— Так мне придётся вернуться назад и не трогать Шмидта? — Стив нахмурился. Перспектива была не слишком приятной, но осуществимой. — Я мог бы, если удастся отмотать время.

— Хранитель — всего лишь Хранитель, — просто сказал Стрэндж. Стиву показалось, что он недоволен этим фактом, но беспомощен перед ним. — Вы можете убить его, на Камень это никак не повлияет — существовал же он до появления Шмидта на Вормире. Нет, вам придётся исправить то, что вы сделали с Камнем. 

— Я… понятия не имею, что с ним сделал, — хмуро ответил Стив. — Он просто вспыхнул у меня в руке. Кажется, я ненадолго потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, вокруг не было никого, а он был уже вот таким, обугленным. 

— Камень Души — самый загадочный и могущественный из всех, — вздохнул Стрэндж. — Он даёт владельцу привилегии бога, право решать, кто останется в живых, кто умрёт. Власть над жизнью и смертью — тяжёлый груз, капитан, поверьте… но вот что удивительно: внутри него скрыта целая вселенная. Я не знаю, сохранилась ли она.

Камень был холодным и тяжёлым; Стив взял его и почувствовал, как по телу пробегает дрожь.

— Если в нём и вправду живут души всех, кого принесли в жертву ради Камня… — начал он. — Выходит, я их убил.

— Или погрузили в темноту, — возразил Стрэндж. — Или сломали их клетку, как знать? Не спешите брать на себя ответственность за всё на свете, Капитан, лучше постарайтесь вспомнить как можно подробнее — что именно произошло на Вормире? 

Стиву не потребовалось копаться в памяти: воспоминания о Вормире не гасли, как не гаснет боль от ожога льдом, слишком глубокого, чтобы даже понять, насколько всё плохо, и слишком серьёзного, чтобы надеяться на исцеление.

— Я переместился в ту точку времени, откуда Клинт принёс Камень, — начал он хрипло. — Наташи уже не было… тела не было. Зато Шмидт был.

…пугало в отрёпьях повисло над ним, оскалившись в ухмылке.

— Снова ты, капитан? И в одиночку? Здесь маловато новостей — может, поделишься своими?

Камень Души, последний из всех, оттягивал руку почти невыносимой тяжестью. Стив разжал пальцы — и ничего не произошло. Он удивился бы, если бы ещё сохранил способность удивляться: все камни, которые он возвращал по местам, сами слетали с ладони, но последний заартачился.

— Что такое? — удивился Шмидт; лицо-череп приблизилось к Стиву, и от могильного смрада стало нечем дышать. — О, надо же. Я видел здесь многих отчаявшихся людей и многих мертвецов, но такого, как ты, ещё встречать не доводилось.

Стив стиснул кулак, чувствуя, как Камень начинает раскаляться. Боль рванулась вверх по руке, ненадолго прояснила мысли.

— Заткнись, — прошептал он. Шмидт болтался перед ним, как драная тряпка, и волна гнева, слишком высокая и слишком горькая, чтобы суметь из неё выплыть, захлестнула Стива изнутри. — Заткнись, дрянь.

— Что же ты такое потерял? — сощурился Шмидт. — Девушку, лучшего друга, смысл жизни, своё время? А может, всё разом? Или…

Во рту было полно крови. Или Стиву так казалось, потому что кровь теперь была везде, даже глаза затянуло багровой пеленой ярости и потери.

— …в котором каждый теряет всё, что любил и чем дорожил больше всего, — выплыло из этого марева вместе с ухмыляющимся оскалом. — Глупцы надеются сделать его лучше, но каждый мир — это Вормир, капитан. Все миры, и нет никакой надежды, что случится по-другому, пора бы это признать.

Тони надеялся. Тони верил. Он каждым днём своей жизни, каждым новым изобретением, каждым делом брал ленивое упирающееся человечество, защищал и тащил вверх, к звёздам. Показать будущее, защитить, научить, исправить ошибки — вот чему он посвятил себя без остатка. Спасти — пусть даже ценой собственной жизни.

— Я хочу отдать свою душу, — выговорил Стив и крепче сжал Камень. Боль уже не металась под кожей, а деловито и равнодушно перемалывала, казалось, сами кости. — Возьми её, возьми что угодно, что у меня есть, только помоги вернуть его. Жизнь за жизнь, душа за душу, ну же!

Тишина. Пульс гремел вакандскими барабанами, и некстати вспомнилось, как погибали те, кого Т’чалла позвал в бой — с достоинством, без криков и слёз, забирая с собой столько врагов, сколько получится. 

Если удастся вернуть Тони, как угодно, любой ценой — Стив собирался уйти точно так же. Даже если это означало сменить Шмидта на его жутком посту. Даже если…

Боль полыхнула снова, и он очнулся, уставился в хохочущий оскал. Шмидт веселился, как маньяк, и не было смеха страшнее. 

— Ты потерял всё! — воскликнул он. — Получил что хотел, победил — и потерял всё, даже душу! Самое дорогое, что имел, к тебе больше не вернётся! О, до чего же это справедли…

Стив ударил его Мьёлльниром, даже не вспомнив о том, что грозного оружия Тора нет и не может быть здесь, в бесплодном, каменном мире, что он сам вернул и Молот, и Эфир в Асгард. Сейчас рукоять оттягивала руку, и этого было достаточно.

Смеющаяся рожа раскололась так же легко, как если бы Стив бил по зеркалу, и глубочайшее, ни с чем не сравнимое удивление было последним, что промелькнуло в глазах Иоганна Шмидта.

— Значит, — сказал Стрэндж, дослушав до конца, — Мьёлльнир взялся из ниоткуда.

Стив кивнул. 

— И, надо полагать, когда вы очнулись, его с вами не было.

— Я потерял сознание, — через силу признался Стив. — Всё, что было потом, я помню как сквозь сон. Я… я, кажется, кричал на Камень. Требовал вернуть Тони, обещал душу за душу, даже грозил. 

Стрэндж смотрел на него бесстрастными холодными глазами заклинателя самой главной и самой ядовитой из змей, что вечно кусает себя за хвост и течёт неостановимо, неумолимо — змеи времени, перед клыками которой бессильны самые сильные из героев и царей. 

— Потом всё вспыхнуло, — неловко закончил Стив. — И я отключился окончательно — думаю, от болевого шока.

— Думаю, — в тон ему ответил Стрэндж, — несомненными можно считать только две вещи. Первая: любой другой человек на вашем месте погиб бы, пытаясь уничтожить Камень. Вторая: я ни за что не пропущу возможности ответить на вопросы, которых у меня в конце нашей встречи гораздо больше, чем в начале.

— То есть… вы пойдёте с нами? — Стив смерил колдуна взглядом. — А кто же будет присматривать за Камнем Времени здесь, пока нас не будет?

— Никто, потому что я возьму его с собой, — Стрэндж помолчал. — Мы со Старком — со здешним Тони, я имею в виду, — слишком похожи, чтобы ладить, но если всё пойдёт не так, если ваш Тони снова решит героически погибнуть, спасая дерево миров, я хотя бы смогу дать ему шанс. 

Стив не нашёлся с ответом. Он протянул руку, и Стрэндж, поколебавшись, всё-таки пожал её, так что Стив на миг почувствовал странные бугорки и наплывы на его пальцах. Прикрытые сухой кожей, они отчаянно напоминали его собственные мозоли от бокса и упражнений со щитом; последствия отчаянных попыток справиться с собой, забыть, перестать думать. 

— Добро пожаловать в команду, доктор.

***

— Славная битва, — задумчиво сказал Тор, выслушав Клинта. Тот не скупился на пиво, и беседа текла легко, пока не дошло до упоминания Гром-Секиры. — Конечно, я буду там. Я сражался во многих мирах, но ещё никогда не дрался в другом времени. 

— Ну, теперь тебе это удастся, — Клинт состроил гримасу, сделавшую бы честь бродячему коммивояжеру, искушающему наивную домохозяйку набором самозатачивающихся ножей. — Только обещай мне, великий воин, что сначала поможешь себе самому одолеть Таноса, а уж потом начнёшь выяснять, кто сильнее — ты или другой ты.

— Договорились, — прогудел Тор и так стукнул кружкой о стол, что язык пены перехлестнул через край. — У него есть могучее оружие, которого нет у меня! Мы ещё поспорим, кто действительно достоин!

Клинт, втайне лелеявший мечту помериться точностью стрельбы со своим двойником из другого мира — матерь божья, из другого мира! — покивал.

— Думаю, у тебя будет такая возможность, — он помолчал. — Кэп говорит, второй Кэп просто места себе не находит. Если будет время, поглядывай там за Старком.

— За которым? Их же двое.

— За обоими, — решительно ответил Клинт. — Наш Стив наконец-то счастлив, в жизни его таким не видал. Мелкий Паркер говорит, вчера шёл по коридору и напевал «Жизнь хороша», можешь себе представить?

Тор пожал монументальными плечами.

— Жизнь вправду хороша, когда есть настоящие друзья и достойные враги, — заметил он, — другой мир, другое время… неважно. Я верю чужому Капитану, а он рассказывал, что не только люди, но и асгардцы пали жертвой Таноса, и Хеймдалль…

Он скрипнул зубами, и Клинт рефлекторно пригнулся: в расстроенных чувствах Тор порой начинал искрить маленькими кусачими молниями.

— Одним словом, — закончил Тор, — я собираюсь отомстить этому самому Таносу. Жаль только, что Гром-Секира… суслик? Ты что тут позабыл?

— Я енот! — возмутился Ракета, неизвестно как просочившийся в комнату. Он был ещё более встрёпан, чем обычно, в шерсти застряли листочки — видимо, Грут в очередной раз решил проявить своё древесное дружелюбие. — Вот. Старк сказал передать тебе.

Тор храбро взял в руки подношение. С виду это был крошечный и совершенно безобидный шар, оказавшийся, впрочем, довольно тяжёлым, если судить по тому, как облегчённо выдохнул Ракета.

— Подарки моего друга Тони всегда очень загадочные, — заметил Тор, крутя шарик перед глазами. — Он не сказал, что это?

— Сам разберёшься, — ворчливо ответил Ракета, — я тут в переводчики не нанимался.

— Ну да, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, — вашу компанию вообще вроде как никто не нанимал, просто о помощи попросили. По-дружески. 

Енот независимо фыркнул и удалился. Тор пожал плечами и сунул шарик в карман. Клинт немедленно напрягся. 

— Ты бы поосторожнее с этими штуковинами от Тони, друг мой, — посоветовал он. — Даже самые невинные из них могут быть опасны. Вот, к примеру, эта кружка…

Тор удивлённо посмотрел на него поверх стеклянного края.

— Это не Тони подарил, а колдун с туманного острова, — сказал он. — И что опасного в пиве?

Клинт многозначительно похлопал себя по животу. Тор рассеянно повторил его движение и нахмурился.

— Пожалуй, я и вправду немного отяжелел. 

Его глаза полыхнули весельем, знакомым каждому асгардцу, хоть раз ступавшему на поле битвы — рассерженным, счастливым, грозным весельем бога грома и молний, идущего в бой.

— Но не сомневайся, друг мой, — заверил он, — я всё ещё достаточно быстр, чтобы заступиться за Асгард и Мидгард.

Клинт посмотрел в простое честное лицо Тора, пылавшее предвкушением страшной и праведной битвы, и понадеялся на то, что тот прав.

***

Возвращение в Башню заняло секунды полторы. Стрэндж просто повёл рукой, зелёно-золотой круг ¬вспыхнул символами заклятия, и кабинет на Бликер-стрит исчез, как не бывало. Мелькнули знакомые стены гостиной, кто-то негромко вскрикнул, скорее удивлённо, чем испуганно, а в следующее мгновение Стрэндж сказал:

— Думаю, нам стоит появиться несколько позже.

Осознав диспозицию, Стив не мог с ним не согласиться: они явно были не вовремя. На щеках у Старка горел румянец, губы казались вспухшими, из опрокинутой вазы высыпался сноп роз, а его собственный двойник, вскочивший с дивана, смотрел сердито и раздосадованно.

— Извините, — сказал Стив. — Мы зайдём потом. И постучавшись.

Уши у него горели от нечаянной неловкости; даже Капитан, и тот казался смущённым. Тони, впрочем, махнул рукой и заявил:

— Это именно то, что вы подумали, нечего стыдиться. А капитанство, как я погляжу, ничем не вытравишь: ты привёл союзника.

— Надеюсь, даже друга, — Стив покосился на Стрэнджа. Тот совершал в воздухе какие-то пассы руками. Повинуясь им, ваза снова встала как положено, в неё собралась вода, цветы заняли своё место, а лужа исчезла. 

— Чёрт, — сказал Тони. — Я совсем забыл, у меня же для тебя подарок. Погодите, я сейчас.

Через секунду его уже не было в комнате, и Стив решил воспользоваться моментом.

— Я прошу прощения, — сказал он, глядя в сердитые голубые глаза напротив и понимая, что ревнует — страшно, глупо, неодолимо. У него не было права на ревность, но что поделаешь с чувством, если оно воцарилось в сердце против всех доводов разума? — Мы не хотели так вваливаться.

— Ничего, — отозвался его двойник, — свиданиям вечно кто-нибудь мешает, особенно удачным. У Стрэнджа есть что-то, что может нам помочь? Что-нибудь особенное?

— Ничего особенного, просто теория, требующая доказательств, — отозвался Стрэндж, и Стив хмыкнул.

— Ты говоришь точно как Тони. 

— Я правда не хотел вам мешать, — пробормотал Стив, которого всё никак не отпускало. Будь он так близок со своим Тони, успей они дойти до роз и поцелуев, и любой, кто решил бы ворваться без стука, даже нечаянно, выслушал бы немало резких слов. — Просто… не подумал, что у вас так далеко зашло.

Двойник уставился на него тяжёлым немигающим взглядом, потом смягчился и произнёс:

— Не так далеко, как хотелось бы, но завтра мы попытаемся вернуть твоего Тони, и ты уж, пожалуйста, не подкачай… эй, что это с ним такое?!

Стив обернулся и вздрогнул, позабыв даже о нелепой ревности, только что так его изводившей. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Стрэндж успел усесться прямо на пол и трясся, как в припадке, закатив глаза; казалось, будто он одновременно мечется во все стороны разом и остаётся на месте. Стив наклонился было к нему, чтобы потрясти его и заставить очнуться, но крепкая рука — его собственная, он и не знал, что она настолько тяжёлая! — легла на плечо и остановила на половине движения.

— Я бы не стал, — Стив смерил взглядом Стрэнджа, всё ещё метавшегося в одной и той же точке пространства, словно взбесившийся шарик между стенками погремушки, и прибавил шёпотом, — веришь или нет, я понимаю, и на твоём месте вёл бы себя точно так же. Естественно, мы же один и тот же человек, только в разных обстоятельствах, но держись подальше от Тони, ладно? Говорю просто на всякий случай, мне не хотелось бы с тобой драться.

Стив не успел ни возмутиться, ни согласиться, ни заверить эту решительную версию себя самого, что не покушается на их с Тони личное счастье — вообще ничего. Стрэндж открыл глаза, и в эту же секунду послышался бодрый голос Тони, призывавшего Дубину ехать осторожней.

— Мы поняли друг друга? — грозным шёпотом уточнил Стив. Оставалось только кивнуть и сосредоточиться на делах более срочных, важных… и не таких неловких.

— Четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот пять вариантов нашего общего будущего, — устало сообщил Стрэндж. Волосы у него стояли дыбом, и по ним пробегали зеленоватые огоньки, как перед грозой на мачтах. — Среди них есть и выигрышные — довольно много.

— Сколько это — довольно много? — поинтересовался Тони, подходя. У Стива тройным ударом грохнуло в рёбра сердце: Тони, пусть даже чужой и зацелованный другим Капитаном, был рядом — раз, Дубина вёз за ним подозрительно знакомый круглый чехол — два; Стрэндж только что подтвердил, что их затея не безнадёжна — три. — Две трети? Половина?

— Два.

Тони присвистнул.

— Это действительно много, — заступился Стив, всё ещё косясь на круглый предмет. Его собственный щит, разбитый пополам, пришлось отдать в лабораторию Старка, и Стиву было искренне жаль — не вибраниума, конечно, даже не воспоминаний, связанных с верным оружием, а самого щита. Точно тот был павшим в бою соратником, верным другом… да так оно, в общем, и было. Заменить его другим не вышло бы и за тысячу лет. — У нас был всего один.

— Именно, — Стрэндж потёр виски. — Мне необходимо отдохнуть. Подготовиться к завтрашнему дню.

— Дубина, дай это сюда и проводи доктора Стрэнджа в его комнату, — Тони хмыкнул и добавил, — уверен, он уже незаметно сгонял в будущее и поглядел на ваши подарки.

— Дедукция, — наставительно заметил Стрэндж, уходя вслед за Дубиной, — позволяет делать верные выводы без подобных ухищрений.

Стив готов был с ним согласиться — догадаться о содержимом чехла мог бы и ребёнок, хоть раз державший в руках комикс о героических приключениях Капитана Америки, — но застыл в изумлении, как только Тони дёрнул за молнию и обнажил содержимое.

Два щита. Два. Один был его собственный, совсем недавно разломленный пополам, как последняя краюха хлеба, которой делишься с товарищем, а теперь гладкий и безупречный, без единой царапинки на свежей краске. Второй был так похож на реактор Тони, что дурно делалось: по краям шли мотки проволоки, смутно напоминающие электромагнитные катушки, а сам он был цвета грозовых туч за секунду до того, как из них ударит молния.

— Ох, — только и сказал Стив. Его тёзка просто смотрел на щиты и молчал, понимающе и спокойно.

— Просто на всякий случай, — заявил Тони. — Сделайте лица попроще, парни, вы меня пугаете. Стив, тьфу ты, Стивен Грант, держи. Это твой, и он тебе явно пригодится. Стив… в общем, не торопись отказываться, ладно? 

Его голос чуточку дрогнул, и Стиву подумалось, что понятная путаница с именами двух людей, которых зовут одинаково, которые выглядят одинаково и вообще по большому счёту один и тот же человек, не имеет никакого значения. Достаточно было крошечной заминки, чтобы понять, кому из них принадлежит сердце этого Тони Старка: его имени тот никогда не произносил с такой нежностью. 

— И в мыслях не было, — Стив взял новый щит и примерил к руке. — Магниты и электрические разряды?

— Они самые, — горделиво подтвердил Тони. — Я знаю, твой старый тебе привычнее, но всегда приятно иметь выбор, согласен?

Казалось, он чего-то недоговаривал, какой-то тайный смысл происходящего оставался невысказанным, и от этого напряжения хотелось убраться подальше, дать этим двоим договориться без свидетелей и помех, вот только подходящий повод всё никак не находился. 

Положение спас ДЖАРВИС. Этот электронный тип вообще довольно часто своевольничал, спасая Тони жизнь, а в этот раз заявил, заставив всех вздрогнуть:

— Статус проекта «Обручальное кольцо»: закончен.

— ДЖАРВИС! — возопил Тони. — Уймись!

Разумеется, было уже поздно.

— Обручальное кольцо, — повторил Капитан, игнорируя попытки Тони списать демаскирующее название на что угодно, от происков крии до поломки рандомизатора имён. — Мне нравится, как ты серьёзно настроен, Тони.

Он положил свободную от щита руку Старку на плечо, притягивая к себе, и Стив поспешно отвернулся и зашагал прочь, чтобы не стать невольным свидетелем быстрого поцелуя. Он сосредоточился на щите, проводя пальцами по выглаженному до шёлкового блеска металлу. Будь он проклят, если не отвоюет своего Тони у Камня, у смерти, у времени — и уж в этот-то раз…

Он не ушёл далеко — свернул за первый попавшийся угол и попытался отдышаться, уговорить глупое сердце не частить так больно. Он должен был вернуть Тони и собирался сделать это любой ценой, но это совершенно не означало, что он и Старк… что они сумеют… в конце концов, их собственная история была гораздо грустнее и грубее истории этих двоих, хотя что он мог знать об их истории? Может, и у них позади остались тяжёлые времена? 

Прозвучали шаги, и он вздёрнул голову — только для того, чтобы оказаться нос к носу с Капитаном. Тот всё ещё сжимал свой обручальный щит, еле заметно улыбался и казался удивительно добрым, даже безобидным. За собой Стив такого выражения лица не помнил — не в последние годы, по крайней мере. Может, так и выглядит счастье, если не смотреть на него со стороны, а испытывать самому? Трудно было сказать наверняка, Стив не был богат таким опытом. Он попытался спросить у альтер-эго что-то, сам не зная, что именно, но Капитан покачал головой.

— Мы все ошибаемся, — сказал он просто. — Ты и я не исключение. Главное не в том, чтобы не допускать ошибок и жить безупречно — так просто не бывает, — а в том, чтобы найти в себе силы их признать и исправить.

Стив кивнул и не удивился, услышав собственный надтреснутый голос, исходивший словно бы из чужого горла.

— Береги его. И… спасибо, что помогаете мне, — произнёс этот голос.

— Брось благодарить за то, что я делаю по доброй воле, — после короткой паузы ответил Капитан. — Для чего ещё нужны друзья?

***

— Готовы? Выступаем сейчас!

Они все протянули руки, и на мгновение у Стива закружилась голова — так это было по-прежнему. В точности как там, у него дома, пусть даже этот дом и весь мир пока ещё были далеко, за непреодолимой преградой из секунд и дней, погасшего Камня Души, слишком рано оборвавшихся жизней и невыполненных обещаний. Сейчас всё словно вернулось, плёнку с записью событий пустили заново, исцелённый щит снова согревал его своей молчаливой поддержкой, и Стив изо всех сил пожелал, чтобы в этот раз всё получилось как надо.

Тони, стоявший напротив него, казался слишком молодым и уязвимым, но решительным, и, прежде чем запустить машину времени, встретился со Стивом глазами и поднял вверх большой палец. 

— Три, два, один — пошли! 

Его дёрнуло вперёд, втянуло в кружащийся радужный смерч, тряхнуло и выбросило вниз, на жёсткую землю, бугрившуюся рытвинами. База Мстителей, размётанная взрывом, догорала неподалёку, громада чужого корабля высилась до самого неба, закрывая собой горизонт. Далеко впереди, в сердце навалившейся тьмы, Стив успел увидеть себя самого, в компании Тора и Тони шагавшего вперёд.

К Таносу.

— Все на месте? — Капитан окинул поле боя взглядом и нахмурился. — Дела серьёзные. Мстители, вперёд!

Вся их команда двинулась, как в странном танце, и видно было, как от поднявшегося горячего ветра трепещет плащ Стрэнджа. Танос бросился вперёд, сноп искр взметнулся до самого неба, оглушительный грохот заставил содрогнуться землю.

— Я — сама неотвратимость! — заявил он и, конечно, добавил бы ещё множество угроз, но Тор не дал ему такой возможности.

— Вот он я! — завопил Тор и гигантскими шагами помчался к облаку пыли и дыма. Его плащ взметнулся и исчез в надвинувшейся тьме, от громового рокота давило уши, блеск Гром-Секиры и Мьёлльнира резал темноту, как нож — масло. 

— Быстрее, — выдохнул Тони, — срочная доставка, аж горит! Начинается вечер-р-р-ринка!

Он схватил обоих капитанов за талии и рванул вперёд. Навалившийся на Землю мрак на мгновение расступился, дал увидеть двух Торов, что было сил бивших Таноса и, казалось, нисколько не удивлённых внезапному союзничеству, и Капитана…

— Трое! — выдохнул Стив. Звёздный щит пел и просился в бой, сердце умирало от ужаса за Старка, носившегося над полем битвы как разъярённый металлический шмель. — Нас трое!

— И всем работа найдётся, — прогудел Капитан, поднимая щит и готовясь пустить его в ход. Впереди словно включили огромную мясорубку: Гром-Секира и два Мьёлльнира так и летали, громыхая и сталкиваясь, врезались в Таноса и отлетали снова. Если даже кто-то и был удивлён внезапному появлению их компании, то, несомненно, решил оставить выяснение обстоятельств на потом, а пока что просто дрался что было сил. — Тони!

Старк прибавил скорости, его броня гудела зло и певуче, рвалась в бой. От поднявшейся пыли, измолотой в мелкую взвесь земли, дыма и озона нечем было дышать, но Стив втягивал эту смесь полной грудью, а когда Тони разжал руки и толкнул их с Кэпом вперёд, придав ускорения и взмывая для атаки с воздуха, всё неважное отошло прочь. Стив забыл обо всём, кроме драки впереди, и помчался вперёд. Грозовой щит сверкнул рассерженными молниями слева, его собственный блеснул яркой звездой, обещавшей надежду, и Танос, взревев, повернулся к новой опасности. Тор, которого ему удалось сбить наземь, вновь поднял Гром-Секиру и Мьёлльнир, зарычал и пошатнулся. Их собственный Тор камнем упал с небес и подставил ему плечо.

— За Асгард! — заорал он. Вместе они казались особенно хитроумной иллюзией Локи и, должно быть, поэтому второй, здешний Тор отозвался хрипло:

— За брата!

Танос орал что-то о Вселенной, которая заслужила того, чтобы её стереть и создать заново. Третий Капитан — у Стива шла бы кругом голова, но было некогда, — бросил взгляд через плечо и выхватил из руки ошалевшего Тора Мьёлльнир. Тот отдал, не сопротивляясь, и вскинул Гром-Секиру.

В эту секунду оба щита достигли цели, врезавшись в Таноса с двух сторон и отбросив назад: изумлённого, злобного и выкрикивающего проклятия и угрозы. Стив едва успел пригнуться, когда огромная туша титана пронеслась над самой его головой, обдав вонью пота и крови, поймал свой щит и кинулся следом. Через несколько шагов он осознал, что по обе стороны от него мчатся его копии, версии, соратники… может быть, в далёком будущем, ещё и друзья, но сейчас он не думал о дружбе, только о том, чтобы убить Таноса. И ещё раз, если потребуется, и ещё… сколько раз он бил морду Гитлеру?

На этом мысли кончились. Тёмное небо слева и справа раскрылось, выпуская из порталов всех, кто пришёл постоять за Землю в последнем решающем бою, но это было вдалеке и неважно; два комка ало-золотого огня, разгораясь с каждой секундой всё ярче, упали с неба, как августовские звёзды, и Стив перестал быть, перестал думать, перестал даже чувствовать боль потери, неизменную спутницу последних дней. Он бил, хватал щит, молотил им, рубил не хуже чем Тор — Гром-Секирой, краем глаза выхватывал то пульсирующий луч, бьющий в грудь Таноса, то сразу два щита, летящих вперёд с грациозной синхронностью, то раскрытый в крике рот гиганта, то множество героев, знакомых и не очень, летящих на помощь, но чаще всего он видел кровь, застилавшую глаза — солёную и едкую, как пот от самой тяжёлой в мире работы.

Новый удар заставил содрогнуться саму землю; неровные трещины побежали по ней, как по разбитому зеркалу, промелькнули падающие вниз обломки щита, точь-в-точь такого, какой Стив сейчас сжимал в руке, растерянное и злое лицо Капитана — его собственное. Танос кричал что-то, призывая армию, огромную, как туча саранчи, закрывающую небо, а они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не в силах оторваться: Стив — начиная понимать, новый Капитан — решая, доверять ли.

— Я могу делать это весь день, — сказал он, наконец, и поднял обломок щита, как самое могучее и безупречное оружие — и так оно и было, разве нет? Разве каждый из героев, со всеми своими шрамами и горьким опытом потерь, не был таким же точно оружием, не делался сильнее с каждой новой царапиной, после каждого нового боя? Разве он сам, разбитый вдребезги, не отбросил всё неважное — радости жизни, самоуверенность, привычку командовать, даже глупую тайную мечту когда-нибудь вернуться домой и прожить простую и честную жизнь обычного человека? Всё, совершенно всё оказалось мелким и незначительным по сравнению с главной задачей. С делом всей его жизни.

— Вместе получится лучше, — хрипло выговорил Стив, и больше не нужно было слов: битва снова подхватила их, закружила, бросила вперёд, к Таносу. Тот отбивался изо всех немалых сил, несомненно, рассчитывая атаковать снова, как только Чёрный орден окажется достаточно близко, и оставалось совсем немного времени, чтобы это предотвратить. Новый удар, ещё один, ещё — и Стив, самозабвенно молотивший Таноса по чему придётся, с ужасом увидел неподалёку блеск Перчатки. Оба Старка кинулись к ней, Танос преградил Стиву путь, обойти его означало потерять драгоценное время, потерять драгоценного Тони — пусть чужого, пусть. Не бывает чужих Старков, если ты Капитан. 

— Нет! — крикнул он и кинулся наперерез — не позволить, не допустить, ни в коем случае! До Тони всё ещё оставалось слишком далеко; Стив оттолкнулся от трясущейся в предсмертной муке земли, прыгнул, успел заметить, как Капитан, орудуя щитом, испускавшим молнии, машет ему рукой, как что-то небольшое и блестящее по высокой дуге летит прямо к нему. Стив автоматически схватил брошенный предмет, и невидимая сила дёрнула его, расцветила мир яркими полосами, заставила желудок подкатить к горлу. 

Стив никак не мог успеть, но успел. Перчатка горела огнём, Камни сияли в ней, как созвездие, предвещающее смерть, и Стив видел только её. На миг Перчатка оказалась между ним и Таносом, тоже бросившимся за ней, ослепила, Стив успел перехватить её в последнюю миллисекунду, бросился на проклятую штуку всем телом, как на гранату в далёком Кэмп-Лихай. Броня Железного Человека гулко ударилась в землю рядом с ним, и Стив, умирая от страха за Тони, поспешно сунул руку в чёртову штуку, подумав в последний момент…

Нет, он не мог думать ни о чём. Даже о том, что сделалось для него очевидным, стоило впервые заметить блеск собственного щита далеко впереди и осознать, что реальность, в которой он сражается — не его собственная. Это ничего не меняло: в этой у Тони тоже был только один шанс, Стив чувствовал это кожей. У всех у них был только один шанс, Стрэндж что-то напутал…

Время остановилось.

Кто-то выкрикивал его имя — так далеко, словно Стив лежал под толщей воды, на самом дне, и до поверхности было не добраться; свет слепил, как удар в лицо, холод и жар Перчатки окатывали его с ног до головы, Танос громоздился до небес и махал кулаками совсем рядом, но это всё равно было неважно, потому что время у Стива ещё оставалось, и нужно было выбирать. 

Один щелчок. Одно желание. Чужая беззащитная Земля множилась, дробилась, как отражение в зеркальном лабиринте, и сколько их было, реальностей и миров — не сосчитал бы даже самый мощный компьютер. В каждой был Танос, каждая хотя бы раз была на грани уничтожения, а он, Капитан Америка…

…он так хотел к Тони. Отчаянно, невыносимо. Хотел услышать быструю сердитую скороговорку, в которой из десятка научных слов понимал хорошо если половину, увидеть живой блеск беспокойных глаз, в которых никогда, никогда не было места равнодушию, хотел коснуться руки с вечными ожогами от паяльника и почувствовать торопливый пульс, хотел…

Уголёк Камня, так похожего на его собственную душу — опустошённого, выжженного дотла, растрескавшегося, — разгорелся, набирая жара. Напоминая о себе. Доля секунды, отпущенной Стиву для того, чтобы сделать самый страшный выбор, истекала и кончалась на глазах, рука в Перчатке отказывалась шевелиться, и всё-таки он смог поднять её и свести пальцы — именно в тот момент, как до него одновременно добрались Железный Человек и Танос.

Щёлк.

Весь мир, от первого вздоха до последнего крика, все миллионы событий, решений, встреч, расставаний, надежд и ссор, подвигов и тихих дней — всё собралось в этом крошечном участке времени и пространства, сошлось на кончике иглы и ждало его решения.

«Тони, — подумал Стив. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Да, Танос вёл в бой тысячное войско — здесь, и в мире-минуту-назад, и в мире-день-вперёд, и во всех мирах по соседству, а Стив не мог думать ни о ком другом; может, и справедливо. Сколько раз он занимался притворно-важной ерундой, сколько потратил времени на глупые игры в главного, в одиночку, в спасителя и бог знает во что ещё, но когда смерть стоит у порога и дышит тебе в лицо, всегда остаётся кто-то один. Кто-то главный, тот самый, кому ты не успел сказать, насколько он важен, кого не успел выручить, без кого нет жизни ни в одном из миров. Кого должен вернуть любой ценой, пусть даже это означает обрушить всю огромную Вселенную, как карточный домик, кого любил всей душой и продолжаешь любить, даже лишившись её, опалив горем… — Тони. Прости меня».

***

Белая плоскость тянулась бесконечно и была на вид точь-в-точь как лёд. Стив сидел на ней, глядя в белую кипень, не кончавшуюся — он знал — нигде и никогда. Битва пропала, как не было, от тишины тоненько позванивало в ушах — и только. Стив поднялся, водя глазами по ровному леднику впереди и сзади, отмечая ненормальность цвета: настоящий лёд имел бы десятка два оттенков серого, голубого и зелёного, но здесь всё было одинаково ровного цвета белил.

Стив шагнул вперёд, без удивления отметив, что Перчатки на нём больше нет, и позвал:

— Тони?

Тишина. Собственный голос гас в ней, вяз, как муха в молочном киселе, пропадал, закрашенный белилами. Ни обещаний, ни прощений, и если так должен был выглядеть его личный ад…

— Наташа!

Никого. Стив шёл, ускоряя шаги, сворачивал то влево, то вправо, но везде было одно: бесконечная белая равнина, безлюдная и пустая. Устав метаться по ней, Стив сел и закрыл глаза, пользуясь передышкой. Пальцы тут же начали подмерзать, кровь и грязь на них понемногу бледнели, точно линяли. Точно он, Стив Роджерс, был досадной кляксой на белом листе, слишком яркой и неопрятной, и совсем скоро должен был выцвести и исчезнуть.

Совершенно не думая, он добыл из кармана Камень, посмотрел сквозь него. Угольно-чёрный центр остался непроницаемым, как и был, сквозь оранжевую карамельную корочку мир вокруг казался бледным апельсином, и Стив смотрел через это стёклышко, пока не устал. Холод наступал отовсюду, прятаться от него было негде и незачем, и потому Стив сделал то последнее, что мог, что делал всегда, даже если шансов не было никаких.

Менял мир.

Камень оставлял чёрные крошащиеся следы на белом, и Стив всё рисовал и рисовал, понимая, что ещё час, день, год этого безвременья, и он сойдёт с ума или замёрзнет окончательно, но что на это ему решительно наплевать.

Башня. Сверкающий летящий силуэт над ней. Реактивный след, тянущийся вниз — единственное, что привязывало Старка к земле. Абрис лица, знакомого до последней чёрточки и морщинки, умный тёмный взгляд, складка в углу рта — сколько раз Стив хотел её поцеловать, и всё не решался! Чашка кофе рядом, Дубина со своим подносом, звёздная пропасть космоса над головой и хрупкий кружевной рассвет, пробивающийся в окна…

То, чего не было никогда. То, чего Стив хотел всей душой, всем собой, хотел так отчаянно-страстно, что и сам не понимал, чего на самом деле хочет — всю жизнь не понимал, а теперь вот оно обрушилось, огромное и прекрасное: несбывшееся, несбыточное. Неужели так всегда, неужели только перед самой смертью или в первые её минуты человек понимает, что на самом деле тратил бесценное время своего единственного шанса на глупости, и только сейчас, когда слишком поздно, когда уже ничего нельзя изменить — осознаёт, каким был глупцом?

Кто-то — что-то? — так дёрнуло его за плечи сзади, что Стив не успел дорисовать на главном холсте свой собственный силуэт. Пространство за ним раскрылось, сминаясь с бумажным шорохом, в разрыв потянуло порохом, дымом, запахом грозы и горящей земли, тяжёлой вонью сгоревшего топлива. Стремительно опрокидываясь и вспыхивая мириадами цветов на месте мёртвой белизны, в лицо Стиву рванулся прежний мир — чужой, знакомый, спасённый или нет, он всё-таки ещё был здесь, обхватывал жаром и ветром, изгонял из тела равнодушный холод смерти. Стив улыбался ему дикой оскаленной улыбкой, не представляя, куда, зачем и, главное, кто вытащил его.

Потом земля ударила в спину, левую ладонь больно оцарапало металлом, и крутящаяся дикая спираль медленно, как затихающий механизм, остановилась.

Вокруг была Земля. Грозовая туча ещё не развеялась, но ветер уже трепал её, отщипывал по кусочку, как ребёнок — от сладкой ваты на палочке. Неподалёку кто-то методично молотил железом по железу; звук был знакомый, и Стив невольно улыбнулся. Тор, ну конечно же. 

— Кэп! — рявкнули сзади, и Стив попытался повернуть голову. Та казалась неподъёмной, невероятно тяжёлой, мышцы и сухожилия скрипели, как корабельные канаты в шторм, но всё-таки он сумел посмотреть в глаза человеку, чью стальную хватку чувствовал на ослабевших плечах.

Сердце ударило сразу везде, рассыпаясь острейшими осколками, и Стив перестал дышать. Только смотрел, смотрел, смотрел — невозможно, немыслимо, так не бывало и не могло быть никогда, потому что мёртвые не возвращаются, чудеса не случаются, опустевший Вормир далёк, как поблёкший в памяти Бруклин его детства, а вернуть того единственного, с кем так и не успел ни договорить, ни объясниться…

— Невозможно, — прошелестел он одними губами. Плечо дёргало фантомной тяжестью Перчатки, полуразжатую ладонь жёг не стёртый до конца уголёк Души, но Стив о нём не помнил. — Невозможно же.

Тони склонился над ним — худой и измученный, с резким прорисованным лицом, покрытым копотью и пылью. Глаза сверкали ярко — живые, осмысленные, любимые. 

— Конечно, невозможно, — подтвердил он и вздёрнул Стива на ноги, обхватив под мышки. Броня казалась раскалённой, пахла солью и металлом, железной дорогой и драконами, углём и сожжённой изоляцией, Стив мог бы дышать этим запахом вечно. — Но ты же у нас спец по этому, а, Стив? Всегда как-то ухитряешься выстоять.

Стив рассмеялся, пряча лицо в жёстком шершавом наплечнике, исцарапанном так, словно его рвали железными когтями. 

— …и готов совершить невозможное пару раз ещё до завтрака, — упрямо закончил Тони, подхватил его на руки и понёс — слабого, едва дышавшего, умирающего от счастья и облегчения, не верящего в случившееся до конца.

Два Капитана, два Халка и два Железных Человека смотрели им вслед. Небо светлело с каждой секундой, изрытая земля парила свежими ранами, далеко у горизонта догорали остатки корабля, тени рассеявшегося воинства уносило прочь поднявшимся ветром. Никто не говорил ни слова, пока Тор, закончив победную битву с самим собой, не подошёл, гулко ударив Мьёлльниром в землю. 

— Мы равны по силе, — пророкотал он, и далёкий гром ответил ему согласным ворчанием. — А что здесь произошло?

Четверо переглянулись, и Капитан — он всё ещё был в некотором шоке от появления собственных двойников в самый критический момент боя, — покачал головой. Его спутник, в изодранной дымящейся броне, устало стянул шлем и с наслаждением втянул ноздрями воздух.

— Чудо, Тор, — сказал он просто. — Случилось чудо.

— А, — отозвался Тор понимающе. — Чудо — это хорошо. Это по-асгардски. Кстати, знаете, что это за шар такой? Это глаз. Зачем мне третий глаз, Тони?

— Понятия не имею, — честно сказал Старк. — Просто подумал — вдруг пригодится?

***

Опустевший дом казался слишком маленьким и поблёкшим, как будто Тони не строил его сам, а купил с рук по скидке. Вид на озеро, впрочем, был по-прежнему хорош. Дубина плескался на мелководье, закидывая удочку с каждым разом всё дальше и время от времени принимаясь свиристеть от восторга. 

— Он не утопится? — рассеянно спросил Стив. Всё утро он пытался рисовать, и до сих пор чувствовал запах свежей краски и скипидара, в котором мыл кисти, от своих рук. Правая работала плохо, левая вела себя приличней, только иногда начинала дрожать, так что простой пейзаж всё ещё оставался недосягаемой мечтой, но нервы, как заверял Брюс, восстанавливались с хорошей скоростью. Через пару месяцев он, возможно, сумеет снова взяться за щит — тот как раз будет готов. — Что-то он сильно увлёкся рыбалкой.

— Вот так отвлечёшься на минуту… — Тони поднялся, упираясь ладонями в бёдра, и крикнул, — Дубина! Далеко не заплывай! Морган тут нет, а я тебя вытаскивать не буду!

Стив тихо улыбнулся. С Морган у Дубины было что-то вроде соревнования: кто выше, кто дальше, кто быстрее — она на двух ногах или он на четырёх колёсах. По вечерам Дубина насвистывал ей колыбельные, днём — возил на себе. А по особым случаям Дубину назначали Великим Открывателем Марса и раскрашивали под Оппортунити. 

Тони подошёл, сел рядом, с наслаждением поцеловал — глубоко, ласково, не торопясь. Как всегда, Стив закрыл глаза и попытался хотя бы в мыслях выразить огромную, не вмещавшуюся в душу благодарность — и, как всегда, не сумел. 

— Он вчера выудил мой реактор, — пробормотал Тони, когда поцелуй закончился и оставил их обоих счастливыми и разгорячёнными. Стив кивнул, прижался плечом к плечу Тони. — Не знаю, что с ним делать. Переплавить?

— Оставь на память, — посоветовал Стив. — Говорят, те, кого случайно похоронили, живут особенно долго.

Тони хмыкнул и обнял его, положил голову на плечо и принялся смотреть на быструю пару стрекоз-иголочек, вышивавшую над водой замысловатый узор. 

— Морган просится домой, — сказал он, — Пеппер звонила дважды. Стив… понимаю, время не так чтоб очень подходящее, но всё-таки…

Стив затаил дыхание — в последнее время они с Тони всё чаще понимали друг друга без слов, и сейчас он, конечно, знал, к чему идёт дело, — и крепче обнял его дрожащей левой рукой.

— В общем, я подумал, — Тони втянул воздух и решился, наконец, — ты и я. Мы… даже странно, но после всего, что случилось… я сам не до конца понял, что именно случилось, по правде говоря, но это неважно, раз мы оба живы и вместе, так что я подумал, может…

Он замолчал, пытаясь подхватить ускользающий хвостик слов, слишком маленьких и беспомощных, чтобы выразить ими всё, что требовалось, о чём просило сердце — и не только его собственное, покрытое шрамами сверху донизу, но и сердце Стива, от волнения колотившееся с отчётливыми перебоями. Стив знал, как это бывает: самое главное вечно кажется слишком очевидным и огромным, чтобы пытаться его высказать, пока не становится поздно. Каким-то малопонятным чудом им с Тони дали ещё одну жизнь, ещё множество дней и ночей вместе, и ни одного дня Стив не собирался упускать. Не теперь и никогда. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он просто и почувствовал, как Тони вздрогнул в его объятиях. — Если я в чём-нибудь и уверен, то только в этом.

— Ну почему, — отозвался Тони, — Мстители снова команда. Наташа вернулась, у них с Брюсом, не поверишь, роман…

— Поверю, — вздохнул Стив. — У тех, ну… у тех нас, к которым я попал, всё точно так же.

Тони хмыкнул и снова сосредоточился на главном.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал он решительно, — и я подумал, щит ведь скоро будет готов, ты восстановишься, раны заживут, тебя снова потянет на геройство… и ты уедешь. Этого я не хочу. Переживу, но… чёрт. Как же это сложно.

Стив повернул его к себе и крепко поцеловал.

— Я знаю, что у тебя на уме, — сказал он. — Только боюсь, что лишу тебя — нас — такого момента, так что давай, герой, заканчивай мысль.

— Выходи за меня, — выпалил Тони. Глаза у него блестели, загорелые скулы тронуло румянцем. — Пожалуйста, Стив. Мы можем быть вместе, жить вместе, воспитывать Морган вместе, защищать Землю — вместе. После того, что мы пережили, будет просто преступлением просрать… ну, нас. Согласен?

Стив молча накрыл ладонью его затылок, притянул к себе, коснулся губами губ. Поцелуями он не мог набраться с той самой минуты, как Тони поцеловал его в первый раз: едва дышавшего, чудом оставшегося в живых на чужой израненной земле, обожжённого немыслимым счастьем обретения. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Да, если ты не передумаешь, и если Морган меня примет, и если…

— Многовато «если», — расплываясь в улыбке, шепнул Тони. — К чёрту все «если». Мы пригласим остальных, подадим им пример. Пусть знают, кто всё это начал и…

Сухой треск прервал его слова, и Тони недовольно сощурился от вспышки зелёного и золотого.

— Стрэндж, — констатировал он. Стив обернулся и вздохнул. Иногда даже самое глухое и безопасное место оказывается недостаточно глухим и безопасным, и сейчас было именно так. — Знаешь, доктор, ты, конечно, мой боевой брат по бороде, но всё-таки…

— Я ненадолго, — заверил Стрэндж, на ходу сотворил кресло и уселся в него с видом кота, твёрдо уверенного в собственном праве занимать самое удобное место, а если кто-нибудь против, то это чьи угодно, но только не кошачьи проблемы. — Подумал, что вам будет интересно послушать наш вердикт.

— Санктум Санкторум всё-таки составил мнение о произошедшем? — Стив вздохнул. — Всего месяц. Я думал, потребуется больше.

— Это был крайне насыщенный месяц, — Стрэндж отчего-то мечтательно улыбнулся. — И я работал не один.

— Тот, другой Стрэндж? — предположил Тони и оказался прав.

— А также Древняя, пара мудрецов из Асгарда и госпожа Фригг с ними во главе, — Стрэндж вздохнул. — Потрясающая женщина, просто потрясающая — не знал, что такие бывают… бывали.

Несколько секунд все молчали, точно отдавая честь великой Всематери. Потом Стрэндж встряхнулся и заявил:

— Прежде всего хочу сказать, что любое «невозможно» означает лишь минимальную вероятность события. Надеюсь, это очевидно и не требует дальнейших пояснений.

Стив кивнул.

— Что случилось с Камнем Души? — спросил он. — Откуда взялся Мьёлльнир, как…

— Терпение, Капитан, — Стрэндж повёл рукой, и в воздухе перед ними возникло раскидистое светящееся дерево, знакомое каждому, кто хотя бы раз читал асгардские легенды или слушал торжественные рассказы Тора. — Вот наша реальность, как она есть. Девять миров, и каждый на своём месте, пока существуют Камни. Они — что-то вроде подпитки для Древа, без них Иггдрасиль принялся бы увядать, так это описывала госпожа Фригга. Добавьте к этой схеме поток времени, омывающий корни…

Тони закатил глаза.

— Стив оказался достоин Мьёлльнира, а Мьёлльнир — волшебное оружие, призванное защищать миры, так? — сказал он.

\- Именно, — подтвердил Стрэндж. — Я ошибался в своей оценке ситуации. Считал Хранителя не более чем пешкой, технической фигурой, но это оказалось не так. На Вормире Стив ударил не просто чучело в тряпках, этакого дементора — нет, Камень Души прорастает в каждого Хранителя так же, как Хранитель — в него. Грубо говоря…

— Красный Череп и был Камнем, — понял Стив. — Вот почему у других Камней не было никаких Хранителей. Мьёлльнир прилетел ко мне, потому что… нет, не сходится.

Стрэндж поднял красивые брови, призывая продолжать.

— Я не пытался уничтожить мир, или Камень, или даже самого Шмидта, — неловко признался Стив. — Просто потерял над собой контроль, не смог справиться с горем и готов был крушить всё направо и налево… что? Почему у вас такие лица?

— Знаешь, что общего во всех мирах? — ответил Тони, ухмыляясь. — Во всех этих чёртовых реальностях?

— Что? 

— Мы оба, — просто сказал Тони. — Может, и есть парочка реальностей, где это не так, но они довольно хрупкие и, чуть что, готовы развалиться. Понятия не имею, отчего это так, но…

Стив ошеломлённо уставился на него. Перевёл взгляд на Стрэнджа. Тот улыбался, как мог бы улыбаться Шерлок Холмс, только что раскрывший дело. 

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил он. — Когда вы не справились с горем, Капитан, говоря вашими же словами, вы просто почувствовали, что без мистера Старка этот мир сделается чахлым и больным, и долго не протянет, так что эта вспышка ярости была в каком-то смысле целительным лекарством: горьким и непростым, но действенным. Потому-то Мьёлльнир и оказался в вашей руке — он, как и Мстители, служит защите Земли и прочих миров на Древе.

— Ох, нет, — пробормотал Стив и крепко сжал руку Тони в своей. — Не о мирах я думал.

— А после того, как вы ударили Хранителя, сам Камень Души погас, лишившись большей своей части, — закончил Стрэндж, — и весь мир прогнулся и начал рассыпаться. Единственным шансом нашей реальности было получить помощь — помните, я говорил об иммунитете? Вас вышвырнуло туда, где дела обстояли как положено, и у Капитана Америки был Железный Человек, а у Железного Человека…

Стив зажмурился. Под веками жгло, крошечные искры кружились в темноте, как сонм неведомых миров, и в каждом так или иначе был он и был Тони, альфа и омега, начало и конец… 

— В это трудно поверить, — сказал Стив, наконец. Тони осторожно высвободил руку и погладил его по щеке, снова обнял, помогая пережить осознание. — Но… я бы всё равно не смог спасти тебя, Тони. И всё-таки те, другие мы…

— Вы помните, чего пожелали, щёлкая пальцами, Капитан? — перебил Стрэндж. — Уверен, выбор был не из лёгких.

— Я хотел вернуть Тони, — пробормотал Стив. — И знал, что так нельзя, что я должен думать о спасении мира, но…

— Перчатка исполняет истинные желания владельца, — заметил Стрэндж. — Хорошо, что в конечном итоге вы желали одного и того же: вернуть Тони Старка и спасти реальность от разрушения. Я был поражён, конечно. Вместе с моим, гм, коллегой мы посетили практически каждый мир из известных нам, и знаете, что обнаружили?

Тони поднял палец, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Дайте угадать, — попросил он. — Таноса нет ни в одной из реальностей. Зато мы есть, так?

— Да, всё так, — Стрэндж поднялся, рассеянно погладив затрепетавший плащ. — Капитан Америка не смог бы жить спокойно, зная, что где-то в глубине Вселенной творится несправедливость, и границы собственного мира его бы не остановили. То же самое касается и Железного Человека.

— Какие мы крутые, — восхитился Тони, — охренеть можно.

Стив попытался посмотреть на него с упрёком, но так и не преуспел.

— А это… белое? — спросил он, наконец. — И почему Камень снова ожил?

— Потому что, приношу извинения за чрезмерный пафос, вы пеплом собственной души нарисовали новый мир, Капитан, и сделали это правильно, — спокойно ответил Стрэндж. — Такого от вас никто не ожидал, даже я, и это был ваш шанс. Один из двух. Вторым воспользовался сам Тони.

Стив поднёс к губам смуглую руку в отметинах от припоя и расплава, поцеловал пальцы, уловил на них собственный запах — этим утром они занимались любовью на веранде, бросив на дощатый пол пару одеял и забыв обо всём, — и не стал задавать вопросов. До сих пор Тони успешно избегал разговоров о собственном воскрешении, и Стив не хотел настаивать. Если — когда — Тони будет готов…

— Большой Взрыв, — серьёзно сказал Тони. В глазах у него плясали черти. — Было похоже на Большой Взрыв — космос вокруг, полно звёзд, я их считал и каждую называл — Стив. 

Вот у Стрэнджа не было никаких проблем с укоризненными взглядами. Тони вздохнул и признался:

— Там просто было темно и… бесконечно. Довольно жуткое место эта самая смерть. Потом меня просто выдернуло из неё, как редиску из грядки, ну а дальше все знают.

— Я не знаю, — напомнил Стив.

— Мистер Старк вывалился из портала над полем боя, — сказал Стрэндж, — и кинулся к вам. Отобрал Камни из Перчатки и щёлкнул. Я раньше не слышал таких ругательств, — прибавил он, глядя на Тони. — Даже в трущобах Ист-Энда. 

— Но ведь сработало, — Тони помолчал. — Я думал, меня снова испепелит, но, наверное, второй раз от одного и того же умереть не получается. Или эта штука была вроде посоха Локи, с осечками.

— Или, — серьёзно закончил Стрэндж, — реальности так надоело стоять на грани уничтожения, что она предпочла сдаться вашему решительному желанию её исправить. Достаточно упрямый человек может заставить склониться даже бога — поверьте, я знаю по опыту. Счастливой новой жизни, господа, и нет, я не советовал бы приглашать сюда всех Капитанов и Старков из всех других миров. Возникнет изрядная толчея. Кроме того, среди них есть весьма странные личности.

Тони рассмеялся и тоже встал, пожал Стрэнджу руку.

— Но уж наших общих знакомых мы пригласим, пусть завидуют, — сказал он. — Честно скажем, очень хочется похвастаться.

— Тони, — вздохнул Стив, но кивнул. — Думаю, они будут вправе обижаться, если не получат приглашения.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы они прибыли вовремя, — пообещал Стрэндж и испарился, прихватив кресло.

— Ну вот, — сказал Тони, глядя вслед гаснущему порталу. — А я даже не купил тебе обручального кольца.

Стив поднялся и обнял его. Рука — дрожащая левая и обожжённая правая на выбор, и сердце, безраздельно отданное раз и навсегда, а теперь готовое разорваться от самой искренней и огромной благодарности — всё было для Тони. Для него одного.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив тихо. Помолчал, наслаждаясь моментом, и прибавил, — надеюсь, Морган меня одобрит, Харли не убьёт, а Питер… ну, насчёт Питера я более или менее спокоен.

— Если ты позволишь Морган кататься на щите с лестницы — одобрит, не сомневайся, — усмехнулся Тони. — Но ты не позволяй.

Дубина, возившийся у озера, одобрительно свистнул.


End file.
